Venu d'autre part
by Sakane-Sama
Summary: Dir en grey - Die x Kyo - Tooru Nishemura, jeune lycéen français d'origine japonaise déménage au Japon suite au divorce douloureux de ses parents. On lui apprend alors qu'il aura un demi frère, un Daisuke Andô, qui ne laissera pas Tooru indifférent.
1. Chapter 1

**Venu d'autre part. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Titre: Venu d'autre part.

Auteur: Sakane-sama

Source: Dir en Grey

Disclamer: Pas à moi.

Raiting: pour ce chapitre K, mais il y aura des Lemons, ne vous inquiétez pas xD

donc, T.

Pairing: Suspens !! Buahahahaha ! Bon ok, Die x Kyo et Toshiya x Kaoru xD

Note de l'auteur: Et voilà une nouvelle fiction toute fraiche pondue ! J'avais envie de faire ce couple depuis un bon moment. Désolé pour les fautes aussi ! Bonne lecture !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapitre 1.**_

Il faisait chaud, ce jour là. Les rayons du soleil tapaient inévitablement contre ma peau, qui allait rougir si cela continuait. Quelques gouttes de sueur tombaient lentement sur mon front. Je me releva dans l'herbe, et alla m'installer sur un banc à l'ombre du seul arbre qui était dans notre jardin. Je n'étais décidément pas habitué à la chaleur. A Paris, la plupart du temps, il faisait froid, le ciel était gris. Ici, il n'y a pas le moindre nuage et il fait très chaud. Bonjour le contraste. Je soupira un instant, leva les yeux et observa le ciel bleu à travers les feuilles de l'arbre. Quelqu'un pénétra dans le jardin. J'abaissai la tête pour voir qui c'était. Ma mère. Elle s'approcha et se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de moi.

« - C'est génial, hein, cette chaleur ? »

Ouais, si tu le dis. J'hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse. Nous restâmes silencieux un instant jusqu'à que ma mère se décide à parler.

« - Tu ne voulais pas quitter Paris ?

Non.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que la vie là bas me plaisait. »

Ma mère soupira.

« - Je suis désolé. Mais Shuya tenait absolument à rester dans son pays d'origine.

- …

Tu verras, Shuya est quelqu'un de très gentil, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, si jamais le repas de ce soir te stresse. Et puis il faudra bien qu'il vienne habiter ici. »

Shuya. Un nom que je ne supporte pas. Du moins, je le supportais, jusqu'à que ma mère m'annonce que Papa et elle allaient divorcer, car maman avait un amant. Ce fut un coup dur à encaisser. Je vais devoir me retenir de frapper la face de son « amant » quand je le rencontrerais, ce soir. Si ce n'avait été qu'un divorce... Je m'en serais remis. Mais voilà, non seulement ce Shuya prend ma mère à mon père, mais en plus il m'oblige à aller vivre loin, très loin de lui. Où ça ? Oh, destination très simple, facile d'accès. Le Japon. Ben voyons. Décidément, maman se tape tout les Japonais qu'elle croise. Mon père était Japonais également, c'est pour ça que je me nomme Tooru Niimura. Ma mère, française, Cécile Lacroix, était tombée folle amoureuse de mon père au lycée, a Paris. Rien n'aurait pu les séparer. A part ça. Lui. Ce Shuya.

Sur ce, je quitta le jardin et alla dans ma toute nouvelle chambre. J'étais arrivé Tokyo hier, et j'étais encore bien fatigué du décalage horaire. Tout en sachant que je vais devoir aller au lycée dans deux jours. Je m'allongea sur mon lit, sur lequel j'avais passé toute l'après midi d'hier et contempla le plafond d'un œil absent.

Je m'amusais à compter les lattes du plafond qui étaient décidément passionnantes, quand ma mère entra en trombe dans ma chambre, l'air visiblement excitée.

« - Tooru ! Shuya est là, tu viens ? »

Je releva la tête. J'allais enfin rencontrer ce Shuya. Je fis une grimace derrière le dos de ma mère. J'allais surtout rencontrer celui qui avait volé ma mère à mon père. Je m'avança d'un pas lent dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine. Qu'en j'entrai dans la salle, je fus surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Et lui non plus. Il était jeune. Plus vieux que moi bien sûr, mais pas autant que ma mère. Ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules lui donnaient un petit air légèrement arrogant, bien que son visage était carré et bien stricte. Il était vêtu d'un costard noir assez élégant. Il était surprit lui aussi, je le voyais bien. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas un adolescent de tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Mes cheveux sont mi-longs et décolorés en blond, des mèches me tombant devant les yeux. Mes yeux sont chocolats, mon arcade et ma lèvre inférieure sont ornés de percings et je ne me fringue pas comme n'importe qui.

Son visage laissa apparaître un sourire. Il s'avança et me serra la main.

« - Bonjour Tooru, ta mère m'a tellement parlé de toi, je suis très heureux de te rencontrer, mon futur fils. »

En voyant que j'étais très contrarié, il s'empressa d'ajouter:

« - Oh, bien sûr, désolé, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler « papa » ou autres niaiseries de ce genre ! » me dit il en un sourire.

J'hocha brièvement la tête et répondis simplement:

« - Enchanté. »

Sur ce, je tourna les talons et me redirigea vers ma chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shuya vint me rendre visite.

Il me dit de son éternel sourire gênant:

« - C'est là que tu habites ? Ah mais c'est vrai que tu n'as pas encore eu le temps de tout installer... »

Je ne répondit rien.

« - Il paraît que tu aimes beaucoup la guitare et le chant. Mon fils également... »

J'encaissai mal la nouvelle. Non seulement ce type savait presque tout de moi alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu, il « nous » prenait ma mère mais en plus, il avait un fils ! Super nouvelle ! J'allais avoir un demi-frère ? C'était pas prévu sur le programme ça ! Je me redressa, furieux, et alla directement voir ma mère, passant devant Shuya comme s'il n'existait pas. Elle se trouvait toujours dans la cuisine, elle préparait le repas. Je m'avança vers elle et m'exclama:

« - TU AURAIS PU ME TENIR AU MINIMUM AU COURANT QUE SHUYA N'EMMANEGERAIS PAS TOUT SEUL ! »

Ma mère haussa un sourcil: Elle n'avait pas compris. Rageusement, je donna un grand coup de pied dans une chaise et alla m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je fis couler de l'eau dans la baignoire, j'allais prendre un bon bain, l'histoire de me calmer. Une fois remplie, je me glissa dedans et soupira d'aise. Rien de mieux qu'un bain bien brûlant. Quelques minutes plus tard, ma mère vint frapper à la porte.

« - Tooru... Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu pour Daisuke.

Daisuke...? Marmonnais-je derrière la porte.

Le fils de Shuya.

Ah...

Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, je...

Laisse m'man, laisse tomber. »

Je l'entendis soupirer à travers la porte. Elle repris:

« - Le dîner est prêt, viens, dépêches toi.

J'arrive. »

Je sortis de mon bain à contre coeur.

Le repas se passa dans un silence complet, Shuya trop gêné pour essayer de me parler de quoi que ce soit. Le soir, dans mon lit, je repensa à mon ancienne vie, à Paris, entouré de mon père. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues jusqu'à s'évanouir dans ma bouche, envahissant ma langue d'un goût acre et salé. Je les séchais vivement avec ma manche, je ne devais pas me montrer si faible ! Ma vie au Japon ne faisait que commencer, si je démarrais comme ça, autant me suicider tout de suite. Je m'endormis finalement, fatigué.

_Deux jours plus tard_

La voiture filait à travers les rues de Tokyo, à la recherche de mon nouveau lycée. C'était Shuya qui m'y accompagnait. J'avais pourtant supplié ma mère pour que ce soit elle qui m'emmène, mais elle avait répliqué que c'était un bon moyen de faire connaissance avec Shuya que de me retrouver de temps en temps seul avec lui. Foutaises. Comme d'habitude, nous ne nous adressions pas la parole. C'est seulement juste avant de me laisser partir au lycée qu'il me retint pas le bras et me dit:

« - Ta mère et moi avons fait en sorte que tu sois dans la même classe que mon fils. Si tu croises un certain Daisuke Andô, j'espère que tu t'entendras bien avec lui ! »

J'hocha vaguement la tête. Et puis quoi encore ? Il ne manquait plus que ça, le fils de Shuya dans la même classe que moi. Super. Je m'avança d'un pas lent vers mon établissement. Il me semblait tellement immense. C'était un coup à se perdre dans les couloir et ne plus retrouver sa classe. Ah, décidément, je sentais que cette rentrée allait être ma fête.

Comme j'avais un peu la tête en l'air, je percuta quelqu'un sans le faire exprès et je tomba lourdement sur les fesses. Le « quelqu'un » en question me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever.

« - Woop's, désolé vieux ! »

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Ça existe, des types comme ça, au Japon ? Apparemment oui. A paris, on m'aurait envoyé chier et me hurlant dessus de faire plus attention où je mettais les pieds.

En fait, en regardant de plus près, c'était un jeune homme charmant. Il avait des cheveux rouges flamboyants en bataille, des yeux noirs profonds et surtout... un sourire éclatant et extrêmement beau.

Il m'aida à me relever, me sourit et me dit:

« - Ne restes pas dans les vapes comme ça, tu vas tomber sur un gros dur qui n'appréciera pas, un de ces quatre ! » et sur ce, il partit.

Je le regarda s'éloigner, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de le fixer. Il était étrange, décidément.

La cloche qui annonçait le début des cours sonna, ce qui me fit reprendre mes esprits. Je secoua nerveusement la tête, et me dirigea vers le bâtiment où devait se dérouler mon premier cours. Le principal du lycée avait dit à ma mère que je devrais signaler mon arrivée à mon premier professeur. Arrivé à ma salle de classe, j'entrai le plus discrètement possible. Quelques élèves étaient déjà présents, ils discutaient tranquillement entre eux. Je me posta à une place libre et sans voisin de table. Dès que je fus assis, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à un groupe de garçon... Dont un que je reconnu sans peine, celui qui m'avait aidé à me relever. Je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer pour vraiment aucune raison valable, je fis les gros yeux et les fixa un instant. Était-ce bien lui ? Oui sans aucun doute. Il avait le même sourire éclatant et les même cheveux de feu qui volaient gracieusement derrière lui. Il y avait deux garçons autour de lui. L'un avait des cheveux noirs avec des mèches rouges bordeaux, ce qui m'étonna à peine vu la couleur du premier. Il avait un visage carré et mature, il semblait bien plus vieux que les deux autres.

« - Redoublement, peut être ? » me dis je.

Le deuxième avait des cheveux noirs de jais, comme beaucoup de japonais à vrai dire, mais coupés mi-longs avec de nombreuses mèches effilées qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Yeux qu'il avait également noirs. Mais contrairement à l'autre, il avait un visage sculpté fin et très féminin.

Le roux rigola, se retourna soudainement vers moi et me dévisagea. Et merde, je n'avais pas tenu à être remarqué... Surtout par lui ! Il s'avança vers moi.

« - Hey, tu serais pas celui que j'ai bousculé sans faire exprès, tout à l'heure ? » dit il.

Sur ces paroles, je rougis. Zut ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'en rappelle !

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus de moi.

« - Tu es nouveau dans la classe ou bien... »

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, releva la tête et le toisa.

« - Oui je suis nouveau. C'est tout. » répliquais-je d'un ton que je n'aurais pas voulu aussi sec.

Il se tut un instant puis me sourit.

« - Alors bienvenue ! Et encore désolé pour tout à l'heure. Tu t'appelles ?

Ce n'est rien. Tooru. Tooru Nishemura.

Enchanté Tooru ! Moi c'est Daisuke Andô. »

A ces paroles je me raidis. J'avais tellement été absorbé par cette rencontre ce matin que j'en avais complètement oublié ce Daisuke ! Alors c'était lui ? Non, pas possible... Pourtant il me l'assurait. Quelque part, ça me rendait triste. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas...

« - Dai... Daisuke ?

Hai. Ah, et lui c'est Toshiya, dit il en pointant le brun du doigt, et lui Kaoru.

Bonjour, m'adressa le dit Kaoru.

Salut ! Dit le brun. »

J'en restais encore bouge-be. Alors c'était lui... mon futur demi frère. Il n'était alors pas au courant que Tooru Nishemura était son demi-frère à lui aussi ? Visiblement non.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Shuya ne l'avait pas prévenu ? Il sembla remarquer que j'étais surpris car il plaisanta:

« - Quoi ? J'ai une tache sur le nez ? Ou alors c'est mes cheveux qui te font autant d'effet... rigola t-il. »

Je me pressa de répondre:

« - Ah... Non non ! Désolé...

Pas grave, t'es trop mignon comme type !

Je suis pas mignon ! Répliquais je.

Ohla, du calme ! Dit il en éclatant de rire. »

Mignon ? Non mais il me prenait pour qui lui ? Je suis pas une fille moi ! Dire que c'était lui qui allait emménager avec moi.. Je n'en reviens pas. Lui, lui ! Ce type qui me disait que j'étais mignon, qui avait des fesses à damner les saints ! Oui bon ok, j'avoue, il était beau. Mais c'est pas pour autant que je devrais m'entendre avec lui, non ? C'est le fils de Shuya ! Le fils de celui qui avait volé ma mère à mon père ! Pas possible, je rêvais.

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup. Le professeur venait d'entrer. Je me leva alors sous le regard intrigué de Daisuke et m'avança vers le bureau.

« - Monsieur, je suis Tooru Nishemura, nouveau dans cette classe. »

Le prof me regarda un instant puis me sourit. Il dit simplement à haute voix pour que le reste de la classe écoute.

« - Tooru ? Ah oui, je t'attendais. Présentes toi, je t'en pris. »

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler devant toute la classe, à vrai dire. Mais bon, il fallait bien se lancer.

« - Je... Bonjour, je suis Tooru Nishemura. Je suis français avec des origines japonaises. J'arrive de Paris ici, à Tokyo, enchanté. »

Des chuchotements admiratifs parcouraient la salle. Et Daisuke me regardait attentivement. Il avait un regard brûlant. Oui, brûlant. Ses yeux ne se décrochaient pas de moi, ce qui m'agaçait un peu je dois dire. Finalement, je retourna à ma place, où Kaoru avait prit place à côté de moi, alors que Toshiya et Daisuke était à la même table, juste derrière nous. Le cours démarra alors. Je n'y étais pas très attentif. Je cherchais dans ma tête les choses que je pourrais demander à Shuya ce soir. Surtout que Daisuke ne voulait pas me quitter du regard.

La matiné passa assez rapidement. A midi, Toshiya vint m'accoster.

« - Hey, Tooru. Tu n'as personne avec qui manger, je suppose ?

A vrai dire... hésitais je.

Tu viens avec nous ? Et puis Daisuke serait ravit... dit il en regardant le roux d'un regard plein de sous entendus. Le concerné s'empressa de répliquer:

Hey ! Je proposais parce qu'il était tout seul ! »

Le brun rit de bon cœur.

« - Peut être que finalement, Die, tu as un grand cœur.

C'est ça. »

Manger avec mon demi-frère ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Le problème, c'est que Toshiya est tellement gentil et souriant avec moi que je me voyais mal refuser sa proposition. Finalement, je finis pas accepter. Aller, pourquoi pas ? Je n'allais pas mourir. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le réfectoire en compagnie de Kaoru également. Après nous être servis, nous allâmes nous installer à une table un peu isolée au fond de la pièce.

Ils commencèrent finalement tous à discuter et à rire de bon cœur. Je ne me sentais pas très bien à vrai dire. Je n'étais pas vraiment fait pour rire comme ça, avec des presque inconnus. Enfin, ça ne m'aurais pas déranger plus que ça si l'un d'entre eux n'était pas mon futur demi frère et le fils de Shuya...

« - Et toi Tooru, t'as une copine ? Fit une voix qui me sortit de mes songes.

Hein ? Euh... Dis je en me retournant vers Kaoru.

Une jolie petite française peut être, je t'envie ! Plaisanta Toshiya.

Ah c'est que... Non, je n'en n'ai pas...

Toi ? Tu n'as pas de succès auprès des filles ? Dit Daisuke étonné. »

Hey, il allait un peu vite dans les accusations lui ! Bien sûr que j'avais beaucoup de succès ! Il croyait quoi ?

« - C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie d'une relation... les filles c'est pas mon truc.

T'es gay alors ? Rigola Toshiya.

Toshi ! Gronda Kaoru, mi amusé, mi autoritaire.

Roh ça va, pardon ô grand Kakao...

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça... C'est pour Tooru que c'est gênant.

Kyô... »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers moi, surpris.

« - De quoi ?

Oh, c'est juste que je vous demanderais de m'appeler Kyô... Je n'aime pas Tooru.

Pas de problème ! Dit Daisuke tout en me souriant de son éternel sourire colgate. Et puis, c'est plus court et c'est plus sympa d'appeler ses amis par des surnoms...

A-amis ?

Bah oui, à moins que ça te dérange... dit il avec une moue boudeuse que même moi trouva mignonne.

Ah et bien euh non ! Me rattrapais je. »

Quelle galère ! Amis ? On est presque frères !

La journée passa assez vite, finalement, je dois avouer que Daisuke et sa bande sont très gentils... Mais si j'ai toujours du mal à m'y faire.

Je quitte finalement le lycée après leur avoir dit au revoir. Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'engager dans la rue qui menait à mon appartement, Daisuke m'interpella.

Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait celui là ?

« - Kyô !

Oui ?

Tu rentres. (c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.)

Et bien, oui.

Je te raccompagne ? »

Zut. Si je refuse, il va être vexé, et si j'accepte, il y avait le risque que je rencontre Shuya.

Au bout d'un moment, je me résigna.

« - D'accord, si tu veux.

Cool ! Répliqua t-il en un immense sourire. »

Nous avançâmes en silence.

« - Daisu...

Die.

Hein ?

Die. D-I-E. Mort, en anglais. Appelle moi comme ça, c'est mon surnom.

C'est un peu glauque, comme surnom !

Haha, mais ça à la classe, non ? Rigola t-il.

Si tu le dis...

Alors oui, tu voulais me dire ?

Ah oui, Die... Tu habites pas loin ?

A quelques rues d'ici. J'habite seul pour le moment.

Ah bon ? Dis je faussement étonné.

Oui. Je vivais avec mon père, mais il habite pendant quelques temps avec sa nouvelle femme, avant que je vienne emménager avec lui, dit il en serrant les dents.

Ah... Désolé.

C'est pas grave, dit il en souriant. Mais je le hais pour sa trahison. Il a trahit ma mère.

Tu n'habites plus avec elle ?

Elle est décédée. »

Je m'arrêta brusquement. Quel crétin je faisais ! Non seulement je posais bien trop de questions, mais en plus, j'avais décidé de détester ce type sans rien savoir de ce qu'il avait vécu ! Lui et moi, finalement, on était pareil... Ce sentiment de trahison que l'on ressentait tout les deux... Lui encore plus. Je baissa la tête.

« - Désolé, je pose trop de questions.

Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je suis juste un peu triste. »

Il essayait de le cacher, mais je vis bien que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. En voyant cela, je le pris dans mes bras.

Sur le moment, j'avais besoin de cette étreinte, et lui aussi. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ma taille et il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux tandis que je nichais ma tête au creux de son cou. Je murmura:

« - Moi, ma mère a quitté mon père qui était japonais d'origine française pour un autre. Il était sous le choc, et de plus, elle lui a arraché son propre et unique fils pour déménager au Japon. Mon père était fou amoureux de ma mère. Il est dépité de sa rupture, et il se renferme de plus en plus sur l'alcool et la drogue. Et ma mère n'a rien fait. Strictement rien fait pour l'aider, trop aveuglée par l'amour qu'elle porte soit disant pour cet homme.

Je vois... Désolé.

C'est rien. Et toi, raconte moi, confies toi à moi.

C'est... Plutôt simple, dit il en s'agrippant un peu plus fort à ma veste. Mon père a fait une promesse, autrefois. A ma mère et à moi. La promesse de ne jamais partir, jamais trahir, ne jamais mentir et ne jamais partir pour une autre. Mais pourtant, aussi fort que fut cette promesse, à la mort de ma mère d'une grave maladie, ça ne l'a pas empêché d'aller voir ailleurs ! Il l'a quand même trahie. Elle autant que moi.

... »

Nous ne disions plus rien, respirant chacun l'odeur rassurante de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Die déposa un léger bisou sur ma joue et s'enleva de mes bras.

« - Merci. »

Je rougis. Je ne devrais peut être pas. Enfin... Voilà quoi !

« - Je vais bientôt emménager avec mon père, sa nouvelle femme et... son fils.

Son fils ? Risquais-je.

Il paraît qu'il a le même âge que moi. Tu verrais mon père quand il en parle ! « Tu verras, il est adorable, il te correspond parfaitement et il aime la même musique que toi. » Je... Je ne sais pas si je dois le détester ou... être rassuré, rassuré de vivre avec quelqu'un qui me comprendrais. »

Shuya avait dit ça de moi. Ça alors.

Je ne répondis rien cependant. Devais-je lui dire ? Je ne savais pas... Désormais, j'avais tellement peur qu'il me déteste et de le perdre !

J'étais perdu, simplement perdu.

« - Ah tiens, c'est là ! Je te laisse, merci de m'avoir raccompagné !

De rien, Kyô. »

Il déposa un dernier bisou sur ma joue avant de s'éloigner.

Je rougis et caressa doucement l'endroit où ses lèvres m'avaient touchées.

Mais qu'est ce que je faisais ?

A suivre...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Je l'ai écrit durant mon voyage au Maroc ! Elle était en projet depuis très longtemps et j'ai enfin eu le courage de l'écrire !

Elle vous plait ?

Un petit commentaire ?

Merci à tous !!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

**Venu d'autre part.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Titre: Venu d'autre part.

Titre du chapitre: Révélation contradictoire

Auteur: Sakane-sama

Source: Dir en Grey

Disclamer: Pas à moi, c'est frustrant de le répéter

Pairing: Die x Kyo, Toshiya x Kaoru

Raiting: T, pour ce chapitre K.

Note: en avant pour un deuxième chapitre ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les commentaires !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapitre 2.**_

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Die et moi, nous ne nous quittions plus. Bien sûr, nous étions aussi en compagnie de Toshiya et Kaoru, mais lui et moi, c'était pas pareil. Je ne savais pas très exactement ce qu'il se passait entre nous. A chaque fois que je le touchait, le prenait dans mes bras ou encore lui déposait un bisou sur la joue, j'avais l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. Non, ce n'était pas une impression: Je faisais quelque chose de mal. Je ne savais pas exactement quoi... En même temps, est ce mal d'être proche d'un frère ?

Shuya et ma mère n'étaient en aucun cas au courant de notre relation. Cela ferait bien trop plaisir à Shuya. D'ailleurs, je craignais de plus en plus le jour où celui ci annoncera mon nom à Die, ou alors quand celui devrait venir emménager. J'avais réellement peur qu'il me déteste pour ne lui avoir rien dit. Mais j'avais du mal à me résigner. Si seulement Die n'avait pas été le fils de Shuya ! Tout aurait été plus simple et j'aurais pu vivre une relation tout à fait normale avec lui !

Nous mangions tranquillement sur le toit du lycée, notre petit refuge à tout les quatre, avec, comme d'habitude, Kaoru, Toshiya et Die.

« - Rah je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer ! Hurla Kao pour la énième fois, fixant méchamment un miroir qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Je t'avais dit que le rouge, c'était une mauvaise idée ! Répliqua Toshi.

Mais c'était une bonne idée ! C'est juste que cette crétine de coiffeuse s'est trompée de couleur ! Grogna Kao.

Roh, c'est mignon, le rose... dit Die.

Mignon ? Mignon ?! Mais regarde moi bien Die, je ressemble à une barbie ! Rétorqua t-il, complètement exaspéré.

Oh oui Kao-chouchou, tu seras Barbie et moi je serais ton Ken... dit Toshiya avant de se jeter dans les bras de Kaoru. »

Ah oui, ces deux là étaient ensemble. Die m'avait dit que ça faisait super longtemps que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils s'aimaient, et j'avoue que j'avais quelque peu remarqué. Finalement, Kaoru, d'habitude si sérieux avait finit par faire une déclaration enflammée à Toshi (sans remarquer que Die et moi les observions, à demi explosés de rire) qui avait répondu avec un baiser passionné, et tout cela avait finit en un pelotage général contre le mur de l'entrée du lycée.

Le visage de Kaoru s'illumina d'une lueur perverse avant d'embrasser son amant à pleine bouche. Die et moi continuâmes à manger pendant que les deux autres ne daignaient pas à se lâcher la cavité buccale.

« - Au moins, quand il a la bouche trop occupée, il se plaint pas ! Me chuchota Die à l'oreille. »

J'éclatai de rire, ce qui alerta Kaoru qui lâcha finalement les lèvres de son amant.

« - Die ! Répète ce que tu viens de lui dire ! »

Nous éclatons tous de rire en cœur.

« - Attendez moi, je reviens, prévins-je.

Tu vas où ? Me questionna Toshi.

Aux toilettes.

Tu fais attention en descendant du toit hein ? Dit Die en me caressant doucement la cuisse. »

Surpris de cette attention, je me leva et répliqua rapidement:

« - Euh... Oui, oui ! »

Je quitta précipitamment le toit, totalement rouge. Pourquoi je réagissais comme ça ? C'était une simple caresse ! Oui, rien qu'une simple caresse. Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans son attitude, en ce moment. Peut être que quelque chose le tracassait ? Si c'était le cas, ça arrangerait pas grand chose de commencer à me caresser... Enfin bref, laissons nos interrogations de côté, entre Die et moi, il n'y a rien de si spécial !

**POV EXTERNE **

Le grand brun regarda le petit blond s'éloigner. Puis il regarda le roux, qui affichait maintenant une mine désemparée. Il n'aimait pas voir son ami comme ça. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour le blond le bouffait de l'intérieur, et ça se voyait.

Tout c'était passé très vite en fait. Après le jour de leur rencontre, le roux ne parlait plus que du blond, ils restaient tout le temps scotchés ensemble et leur relation devenait presque explicite. Finalement, il y a deux jours, le roux avait avoué être tombé fou amoureux de Kyô. Mais il s'était malheureusement mit dans la tête que le blond ne l'aimait pas, et ça le rendait presque dingue. Die avait déjà assez souffert de la rencontre de son père et de la mort de sa mère, un amour interdit n'avait pas le droit de s'ajouter à la liste !

« - Die... Tu devrais lui dire.

Mais ça se voit bien que c'est pas réciproque !

Tu rigoles j'espère ! Rétorqua le « rose ». Vous êtes collés l'un à l'autre sans arrêt, il y a même eu une période où j'hésitais à vous demander si vous sortiez ensemble !

Tu parles comme si on se connaissaient depuis des années... Et puis dès que je lui force la main, il trouve un moyen de s'enfuir et il rougit comme une vierge effarouchée !

Ne sois pas dur avec lui... Je te le rappelles, tu es un garçon... Il est peut être en train de sérieusement douter de ses préférences sexuelles... Dit Toshi.

Ça n'a rien à voir... Putain mais je l'aime ! Dit il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Ça non plus ça n'a rien à voir... rigola doucement Kaoru.

Le blond débarqua alors soudainement sur le toit. Le brun avait remarqué qu'à ce moment, le visage du roux s'était illuminé de son éternel sourire.

« - Je suis là ! Je n'ai pas été trop long ?

On t'a attendu trois heures ! Me dis pas que t'as croisé une jolie fille en allant aux toilettes ? Plaisanta Die.

Heiiin ?

Je rigole Kyô ! T'es tout rouge ! Dit le roux en le prenant dans ses bras. »

Le petit blond lui rendit timidement son étreinte en rougissant. Après tout, pourquoi était-il gêné, ils s'étaient enlacés un grand nombre de fois !

Une fois l'heure du repas écoulée, ils retournèrent tous en cours, Kaoru et Toshiya main dans la main.

Le petit blond s'ennuyait ferme. Le cours de Japonais classique était tellement emmerdant ! Il regarda sa montre: 15h32. Encore une demi heure. Oh misère. Ça lui semblait tellement long ! Il recommença alors à fixer les feuilles rouges d'un arbre près de la fenêtre voler au vent. Il se disait que même ça, c'était moins ennuyant que le Japonais classique. On lui tapota doucement le dos, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna pour voir le roux lui tendre un petit papier. Surprit, il le prit, se retourna sur sa chaise, le déplia et lut. « Tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir ? »

Le petit blond retourna le papier, prit un stylo et écrit: « Non, pourquoi ? » Il donna discrètement le papier à Die. « Tu voudrais pas qu'on fasse quelque chose ce soir ensemble ? » « Euh... Non pas de problème, genre quoi ? » « J'sais pas... Un karaoke, puis on va en boite, ça te dit ? »

Kyô fronça les sourcils. Il adorait le karaoke, mais pour ce qui était de la boite... Se retrouver avec Die et seul, ça le gênait. Surtout dans ce genre d'endroit. Mais bon, dans un sens, il avait peur de décevoir Die et passer une soirée avec lui, il en avait vraiment envie...

« Ok, pas de problème. Kaoru et Toshi viennent avec nous ? »

Là, le blond posait une colle à Die. Il avait envie de se retrouver seul avec Kyô, mais est ce que cela paraîtrait suspect si il lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas de Kao et Toshi ?

« Et bien... Oui si tu veux. » « D'accord. J'irais les prévenir. » « Ok. Bisous mon Kyô 3 »

Quand il lut ça, le blond rougit. « Mon Kyô ? » Rah, mais pourquoi ce putain de cœur battait à la chamade ? Il allait devenir fou si il faisait ça à chaque fois que Die l'approchait ou lui destinait une marque d'affection. Le blond essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer quand la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit. « Kamisama, merci ! » pensa t-il. Tout les élèves se précipitèrent de ranger leurs affaires puis se ruèrent vers la sortie. Kyô attendit cependant que Die, Toshi et Kaoru eurent finit. Il interpella ces deux derniers, qui étaient encore pelotonnés dans l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

« - Hey, Kao, Toshi, Die nous propose de se faire un Karaoke tout à l'heure, puis aller en boite. Ça vous tente ?

Pourquoi pas... dit le brun. Mais je vous préviens, je chante super mal !

Si Toshi vient, je viens. Répondit Kaoru.

On se retrouve à quelle heure alors ? Fit Die qui venait de finir de ranger ses affaires.

20h, pas avant non ? C'est plus sympa de sortir la nuit, dit Toshiya en un clin d'œil.

Ok, pas de problème. »

Arrivés devant la grille du lycée, ils se séparèrent après s'être dit au revoir. Kaoru raccompagnait Toshiya et Die raccompagnait Kyô.

Le blond et le roux avançaient silencieusement dans la grande rue qui menait à la maison de ce premier. Die ne savait plus où il en était. Le petit blond semblait le fuir constamment, mais pourtant, leurs étreintes et leurs baisers n'étaient pas que innocents. Et dans ces moments là, Kyô ne lui montrait aucune résistance. Toshiya et Kaoru l'avait finalement décidé à se jeter à l'eau ce soir... Mais il ne savait pas réellement si il allait y arriver. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la maison de celui ci.

« - Bon, merci encore de m'avoir accompagné.

Tu n'es pas obligé de me remercier à chaque fois tu sais, rit doucement le roux.

Je... C'est juste que c'est gentil de ta part. Dit le blond en baissant la tête, rougissant légèrement. »

Die ne sut résister à cette petite bouille qu'on lui offrait. Il agrippa Kyô qui s'apprêtait à partir par le bras et l'attira contre son torse. « Si avec ça il ne se doute pas que je suis fou de lui... » pensa t-il. Le blond rougit, puis finalement se blottit dans les bras rassurants du roux.

« - J'aime être avec toi. Te raccompagner n'est absolument pas un fardeau, au contraire. Lui souffla Die. »

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant que le blond ne se dégage de ses bras pour rentrer sans un mot chez lui, toujours rouge pivoine. Le roux reçu comme un pieux au cœur quand celui ci referma la porte sans lui accorder un regard. Il souffrait de cette ignorance... C'était insupportable.

« - Je t'aime Kyô... » murmura t-il pour lui même avant de tourner les talons, le cœur lourd.

POV Kyô.

Il fallait que je mette tout ça au clair. Mon cœur s'emballait bien trop facilement à mon goût ! Ce n'était pas que je n'aimais pas ça... Non, j'aimais quand il me prenait dans ses bras, j'aimais son odeur si rassurante, j'aimais ses bras puissants et protecteurs, j'aimais son sourire ! Mais à chaque fois, chaque fois qu'il me témoignait un peu d'attention, je me mettais à rougir comme une pucelle et je m'emballais totalement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça me faisait ça alors qu'il y a à peine une semaine, cela me paraissait totalement « normal » ? Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, sans l'ombre d'une réponse. Épuisé, j'allai m'allonger dans ma chambre. Je croisa Shuya dans le couloir, qui pour arranger mon humeur, s'était décidé à me poser des questions.

« - Tiens, Tooru, je me demandais, tu as rencontré mon fils ? Tu lui as parlé ?

Non. Tout ce que je sais de lui c'est qu'il est grand, avec des cheveux rouges en pétard. La seule fois où je lui ai adressé la parole, c'était pour lui demander une feuille en contrôle de Maths. »

Sur ce, je tourna les talons. Shuya était surprit, mais il n'ajouta rien de plus, ce dont je lui était reconnaissant. Mais fallait pas rêver, voilà qu'il rappliquait, alors je venais de fermer les yeux pour mettre un terme à toutes ces interrogations.

« - En fait Tooru...

Quoi ? Répliquais-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Tu sais... Daisuke... Il ne sait pas comment s'appelle son demi-frère.

Ah ? Dis-je en n'essayant même pas d'avoir l'air étonné.

Je me disais que... ça pourrait vous permettre de... Bien vous entendre. »

Alors c'était ça son plan ? Et bien il pouvait être content de lui, ça avait réussit à merveille ! Un peu trop bien même ! D'ailleurs, si Daisuke avait su dès le départ que j'étais son presque-frère, tout aurait été sûrement moins compliqué ! Au moins, je n'aurais pas eu à subir le moment où Shuya allait lui révéler la vérité.

« - Et bien, nous ne nous parlons pas. Apparemment, je ne l'intéresse pas en tant que simple être humain.

C'est bien ça, qui m'étonne, d'habitude, Daisuke est du genre... à aimer faire de nouvelles rencontres...

Hm.

Écoutes, ne soit pas dur de jugement sur lui. Il a vécu la même chose que toi... En peut être pire. Ajouta t-il avant de refermer la porte. »

Ça, merci Shuya, je le savais ! Je le connaissait même un peu trop bien... Ses sentiments, ses habitudes, ses tics et ses manies... J'avais l'impression de tout connaître de lui. Pourtant, il me manquait en ce moment même un élément essentiel. La pièce manquante de son cœur que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer et à replacer au bon endroit. Cet élément était relié au mien. Mais par quelle voix ? Je n'en savais rien.

Daisuke... J'aimais tout chez lui. C'était un homme généreux, drôle, sympathique et sensible. Nous partagions les même goûts, les même passions. A chaque instant où j'étais avec lui, je le désirais. Tout, son corps, son âme... J'aimais les sourires chaleureux qu'il m'adressait, j'aimais être emprisonné de ses bras puissants.

Quand j'émis la possibilité que je puisse être amoureux, je ricana, puis me retourna dans mon lit. Même si je n'avais pas mangé et même si je ne m'étais pas changé, je laissa peu à peu le sommeil embrumer mon esprit, jusqu'à ce que je plonge dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce qui me réveilla, ce fut mon portable, posé sur ma table de chevet. Je me redressa paresseusement et prit l'engin qui vibrait.

« - Allô ? Dis-je d'une voix encore endormie.

Kyô ? C'est Die. Je passe te chercher dans 5 minutes !

Hein ? Oh oui bien sûr ! Je me prépare, à tout à l'heure ! Répliquais-je précipitamment avant de raccrocher. »

Et merde, j'avais complètement oublié cette soirée ! Je me leva d'un bon, me précipita jusqu'à la salle de bain et commença à me préparer. Je me changea, me maquilla et eu à peine le temps de me coiffer qu'on sonna à la porte. J'allais sortir quand mon cœur ne fit qu'un bon: Je vis Shuya qui se dirigeait vers la porte pour aller ouvrir. Je me précipita vers lui et m'écriai:

« - Nan, nan ! C'est pour moi ! T'embêtes pas je vais aller ouvrir !!

Mais...

Laisses ! »

Je le pris brusquement par le bras, le poussa jusqu'à la cuisine et claqua la porte sur lui d'un coup sec. J'accourus alors jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où j'ouvris à Die. Je referma la porte sur moi rapidement, pour éviter que Shuya nous voit si il sortait malencontreusement.

« - Hey Kyô !

Hey, Die.

Bon tu viens, Kaoru et Toshiya sont déjà au karaoké. Ils nous attendent.

Oui. »

Il me prit alors par la main pour m'entraîner dans la rue. J'allais lui dire que je n'étais plus un enfant, quand je me rendis compte d'une chose. Une chose assez simple. J'aimais la sensation que me procurait sa main dans la mienne. Pourquoi la refuser ?

Je sortis de mes pensées quand Die s'arrêta devant le karaoké où nous allions passer la soirée. Nous rejoignîmes Toshi et Kaoru qui nous attendaient, puis nous entrâmes. Le contraste entre le froid de canard du dehors et l'ambiance de la salle surchauffée était agréable. Die lâcha ma main je me surpris à avoir un petit grognement de frustration. Nous commandâmes la place que nous avions réservé, puis nous nous attablons.

« - Bon les gars, je vous préviens, je suis totalement nul ! Dit Toshiya en se frottant la tête.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me ferais un plaisir de me foutre de toi ! Répliqua Die dans un sourire sadique.

Hé ! »

Nous rigolâmes tous en cœur. Un serveur vint alors prendre commande. Il était drôlement bien foutu, et Toshiya l'avait aussi remarqué parce qu'il le matait totalement, béat, tandis que Kaoru lui donnait un grand coup de pied pour lui remettre les idées en place.

« - Aïe !

Vous prendrez quelque chose à boire, demanda t-il d'une voix cristalline.

Bah euh... Vous voulez quoi les gars ?

Un jus de pomme !

Diabolo fraise.

Idem.

Euh... Idem, répondis-je rapidement.

Va pour un jus de pomme et trois diabolos fraise, commenta le serveur en un sourire charmeur. »

Il y eu un silence, et dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Kaoru s'exclama:

« - Non mais t'arrêtes un peu de mater n'importe qui ?

De qui, moi ? Dis innocemment Toshi.

Oui toi !

Mais je ne regarde que toi...

Genre !

Roh, la vieille dispute de couple... fis-je. »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers moi et éclatèrent de rire.

« - Oui, tu as raison Kyô, de toute façon, Toshiya aura une punition une fois rentré.

Quoi ?! Intervint Toshi. »

Nous rigolâmes tous pendant que Die se levait pour prendre le micro posé à côté de lui.

« - Bon, les gars, je commence !

Pas de problème, on va bien rigoler ! »

Le roux soupira, puis se tourna vers l'écran de sélection. Il fit tourner la molette de la machine, sélectionna une chanson puis alla se positionner devant l'écran. Je lui trouvait une classe incomparable comme ça, avec son micro, si concentré.

Le générique de « Death Note » commença à défiler devant nos yeux, et Die commença à chanter. Je connaissais cette chanson, The World, de Nightmare, si je ne me trompais pas.

La voix de Die résonnait si agréablement à mes oreilles que j'en aurais fermé les yeux pour apprécier la douce mélodie qui émanait de lui. Mais cela serait rater un magnifique spectacle, celui de Die concentré sur la chanson, esquissant quelques gestes pour la classe. Ses yeux perdus dans les paroles qui défilaient en bas de l'écran. Oui... Il était sublime comme ça. De plus, il ne chantait pas faux. Il n'était pas prêt d'être un immense chanteur, mais sa voix était assez bien calée et son ton était mélodieux. Quand le générique se termina, j'eus un petit soupir de frustration. Ce qui me réveilla, c'est une grande tape dans le dos de la part de Toshiya.

« - Et maintenant, à toi mon poussin ! On connait pas encore tes talents !

Hey ! Je voudrais d'abord savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ma superbe prestation ! Répliqua Die. Tu en a pensé quoi, Kyô ? Me fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je... »

Que devais-je lui répondre ? Je ne pouvais pas faire part de tout les sentiments qu'il m'avait fait ressentir...

« - Et bien, c'était superbe, franchement, répondis-je sincèrement.

C'est vrai ? Dit il en rougissant légèrement. Merci...

On t'as toujours dit que tu chantais bien Die ! Maintenant laisses Kyô faire ses preuves ! Réclama Kaoru. »

Die m'adressa un petit sourire incroyablement mignon et me laissa prendre place. Je me leva, déposa ma main sur la molette de sélection et la fit tourner. Il y avait pas mal de choses que je connaissaient... Je m'intéressait déjà à la chanson japonaise, quand j'étais en France. Je m'arrêta sur un générique précis. Celui du film du manga X de clamp... Chanté par X Japan, de la chanson Forever Love. Celle ci, je l'adorais, elle provoquait tout le temps un tas d'émotion quand je l'écoutais et la chantais... Oui, j'aimais chanter. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas vraiment si je chantais bien ou pas, vu que personne ne m'avait déjà entendu. Je sélectionna alors le générique, me plaça devant l'écran et attrapa le micro posé devant moi. Les images commencèrent alors à défiler, la musique à retentir. Je ferma doucement les yeux, laissa la mélodie des guitares envahir ma tête et mon esprit. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, les paroles commencèrent à défiler, et je chanta. Je laissa ma gorge s'embrumer de cette délicieuse sensation, et fit retentir ma voix comme jamais. Ma main décrivait des gestes gracieux en m'accompagnant, mon regard était plongé dans l'écran, et mon esprit concentré sur le son qui sortait de mes cordes vocales. J'avais l'impression d'oublier où j'étais, qui j'étais et tout les problèmes que j'avais encaissés jusqu'à présent. Décidément, j'aimais réellement chanter. Tout évacuer par la parole. C'est peut être grâce à cette sensation si particulière que Daisuke avait l'air si doux et posé tout à l'heure...

Le générique prit fin et je me retourna vers mes amis. Ils me fixaient, les yeux ronds. Surpris, je regarda autour de moi pour constater que ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Les voisins de notre table étaient également tournés vers moi, admiratifs, la bouche ouverte. Je cru même voir des larmes aux coins des yeux de Die. Celui ci fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« - La vache Kyô, c'était si... si beau ! »

Kaoru se mit automatiquement à applaudir, suivit de Toshiya, de Die et finalement même des voisins. J'étais réellement gêné. J'avais si bien chanté...?

« - Je... Merci, ce n'est pas la peine...

On te l'avais jamais dit ?

De quoi ?

Que tu chantais merveilleusement bien, dit Toshiya, comme ci cela était une évidence.

Non... A vrai dire je n'ai jamais vraiment chanté devant des gens...

Quel dommage ! Tu devrais te concentrer sur cet art, tu es réellement doué ! »

Avant même que je puisse répondre, des bras chauds et rassurants vinrent m'étreindre. Je n'eus aucune peine à reconnaître Daisuke.

« - C'était superbe. Me souffla t-il. »

Rien qu'à ce dire, mon cœur se réchauffa. J'étais heureux... Heureux qu'il ai aimé. Que DIE ai aimé ma prestation. Qui sait... Peut être que je chantais vraiment pour lui, finalement. Je lui souffla un brève merci avant de me retourner vers Toshiya.

« - Bon et bien... à toi maintenant ! Lui dis-je, enjoué.

Roh non... Je suis vraiment nul, après toi, je vais me ridiculiser ! »

Nous rîmes tous en cœur.

Le reste du Karaoké se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La prestation de Toshiya avait en effet été atroce, bien que ce soit très drôle à voir ! Kaoru, lui, chantait juste mais ne se lâchait pas beaucoup, ce qui valut une remarque de Toshiya et un coup sur la tête pour celui ci, suivit d'un baiser. Après avoir payé, nous sortîmes du bâtiment pour nous diriger vers la boîte où aurait lieu de le reste de la soirée. Tout de suite, je me sentis moins bien. Les boîtes... ça voulait dire chaleur, monde, alcool et danse... C'était pas mon fort. En voyant ma grimace quand nous arrivâmes devant l'établissement, Die rigola et m'attrapa par les épaules.

« - T'inquiètes donc pas Kyô, on va bien s'amuser !

Mouais...

Toi et moi... rajouta t-il tout bas. »

Oui... Il avait raison. Moi et Lui, tout les deux. Ça me semblait tout de suite mieux... Dieu seul sait à quel point je me sens bien, quand je suis avec lui...

A l'entrée, je fus surpris que les videurs ne nous demandent même pas nos cartes d'identités. Ils nous laissèrent passer sans le moindre problème. Nous pénétrâmes alors dans cet univers sombre et coloré à la fois, au son monté à bloc, jusqu'à vraiment vous bousiller les tympans ! Les corps se mélangeaient gracieusement, émanant une atmosphère presque sensuelle, bien que l'odeur de sueur et d'alcool emplissait la salle. Kaoru et Toshiya étaient déjà sur la piste de danse, se touchant mutuellement, ses caressant le torse et le dos d'une manière perverse. Leurs regards étaient encrés l'un dans l'autre, et ils n'allaient pas se lâcher de sitôt.

Pendant que je regardais la boule à facette, dans la lune, Die me prit par les hanches.

« - Tu sais, aller draguer les filles, ça me dit rien... Tu danses ? »

Gêné, je baissa la tête. Ce n'était pas très correct... Mais quand je plongea mon regard dans le sien, je me dis que finalement, au diable les règles, il valait mieux écouter mon corps qui me criait de rejoindre le sien. Il me prit par la main, et m'entraina alors sur la piste. La musique vibrait de plus belle tendit qu'il collait son bassin au mien. Je sentis que celui ci prenait directement feu. Mais... Mon frère ! Merde, la réalité me rattrapait à grands pas. J'étais excité par mon demi-frère ! Oui, inutile de le nier, ses mains qui vagabondaient sur mon dos et mon torse, effleurant parfois « malencontreusement » mes fesses, son bassin collé au moins, sa voix douce et sensuelle qui me murmurait des choses que je ne comprenais même pas... Tout cela m'excitait. Je me sentais si bien que j'aurais pu rester comme ça des heures et des heures. Je commençais à perdre contact avec la réalité, mon esprit ne cessait de s'embrumer par cet étrange désir si fort que je ressentais envers lui... Et quand il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, tout s'arrêta autour de moi. Ma raison, je l'envoyait valser aux oubliettes. Mon cœur avait raté un battement, et quand il se remit à battre, c'était plus fort qu'à n'importe quel moment. Ce fut comme une libération... Une révélation. Je ne désirais que son corps, son être et son âme à ce moment là. Ma langue entama une danse endiablée avec la sienne, qui sembla durer des heures. J'en voulait plus, toujours plus ! Je perdais totalement la raison... A bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes. Il me souffla un bref « Je t'aime » à l'oreille. Soudain, tout me sembla bien plus clair. La réponse à toutes mes questions était là, cachée dans ces simples mots. Je repris passionnément ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer:

« - Moi aussi je t'aime, Daisuke. »

A suivre...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Voilà un deuxième chapitre !  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai mit du temps à l'écrire. Et j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes !

Alors alors, que vas t-il se passer pour nos deux jeunes tourtereaux enfin réunis ? Et bien même moi je ne le sais pas ! XD Vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

**Venu d'autre part**

Chapitre 3.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Titre: Venu d'autre part

Auteur: Sakane-sama

Raiting: T, K pour ce chapitre (dans 1 ou 2 chapitre, il y aura le Lemon tant attendu)

Pairing: Die x Kyô, Toshiya x Kaoru

Disclamer: Dir en grey ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire seule est mienne.

Note de l'auteur: En avant pour un 3eme chapitre ! Le lemon ne devrait pas tarder. Bonne lecture ! (désolé pour l'attente, et la version corrigée ne devrait pas tarder !)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

POV DIE

Ainsi, les sentiments étaient partagés... Mon dieu, ça faisait un bien fou ! En deux mots, pourtant si simples, mon cœur s'était envahi d'une douce chaleur, qui ne pouvait me rendre plus heureux ! Enfin... Depuis deux longues semaines d'attente, j'avais enfin la réponse à ma question. Il m'aimait, je l'aimais... Non plus que ça ! Je l'aimais à la folie ! Je le savais, lui, je l'aimerai jusqu'à la fin. Rien ne pourrait nous séparer, absolument rien. Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour décrire le bonheur que je ressentais à cet instant.

Je pris ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de l'entrainer hors de la boîte. Une fois dehors, aucun mot ne fut échangé, je le plaquais directement contre le mur avant de partir explorer plus passionnément que jamais sa cavité buccale. Nos langues valsaient et valsaient encore, menant un combat langoureux dont aucune des deux ne sortit vainqueur. Mes mains s'étaient calées sur ses fesses, les malaxaient amoureusement tandis que ses jambes passaient autour de mon bassin, ses mains fermement agrippées à ma nuque. Nos lèvres ne se quittaient que pour reprendre du souffle, et elles se ressoudaient directement. Alors que je m'apprêtais à reprendre notre baiser après avoir respiré, il y mit fin en posant un doigt contre mes lèvres.

« - On devrait peut être s'expliquer... Non ? Dit-il dans une moue absolument craquante, les joues légèrement rougies par le baiser.

Il n'y a rien à expliquer Kyô. Je t'aime à la folie. Je n'aime et n'aimerai que toi. Répondis-je le plus simplement du monde. »

Il baissa la tête, gêné. J'adorais cette partie si timide de mon désormais petit ami. Il la releva soudainement, plongeant ses magnifiques yeux chocolat dans les miens.

« - Je... Je t'aime aussi... Die, je t'aime, finit-il en déposant sa tête au creux de mon cou. »

Je vins alors grignoter quelque peu la chair délicieuse qui s'offrait à moi, déposant un baiser par ci et par là sur la peau si pâle de cet être parfait. Quand il releva la tête, je déposais une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de le prendre par la main et de l'entraîner encore une fois à l'intérieur de la boîte. Nous commençâmes alors à danser, nos corps soigneusement collés, nos lèvres qui n'allaient pas tarder à être ressoudées.

Ça faisait tellement de bien, de se sentir aimer...

POV Externe.

Le jeune brun commençait vraiment à avoir chaud, et les bras de son amant n'arrangeaient vraiment rien, bien qu'ils fussent très agréables. Il redressa alors la tête de l'épaule de celui-ci, puis son visage s'illumina peu à peu d'un grand sourire. Il tapota l'épaule du grand « rose » pour lui demander de se retourner.

« - Pchttt, Kao... Regarde moi ça !

Hein ? Fit le concerné, en se retournant. Ah... Je vois. »

Les deux amants se regardèrent, heureux, puis éclatèrent de rire. Ils venaient en effet de découvrir le roux et le blond en train de se bécoter sur la piste de danse. Et bien, ils en avaient mis du temps ! Ils étaient tout deux très heureux pour leurs amis, surtout pour le roux, qui voyait enfin son amour être réciproque.

De leur côté, les deux jeunes amoureux ne se lâchaient plus. Ils étaient étroitement serrés comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Le blond avait déposé sa tête au creux du cou de sa moitié, humant la délicieuse odeur que celui ci émanait. Tandis que l'autre avait le nez enfouit dans les cheveux du blond et, semblait apprécier le doux contact des lèvres de celui ci dans cette partie quelque peu sensible de son anatomie (1). Au bout d'un moment, le roux reçu une grande tape dans le dos qui le fit sursauter, ainsi que le blond.

« - Alors les amoureux ? Enfin ensemble ! Dit Toshiya avec un -très- large sourire.

Toshiya... Tu ne vois pas que tu as brisé une scène au comble du romantisme ?

Mais Kao, c'est toi qui m'as donné l'autorisation de les embêter ! »

Le brun pâlit soudainement quand il vit le regard noir que lui adressait son ami roux. Kyô lui, avait un petit sourire amusé et se retenait sûrement d'éclater de rire.

« - Vu que j'ai l'air de vous déranger, on part nous ! Hein Kao ! Die me fait peur ! »

Le blond craqua et finalement éclata de rire sous le regard faussement vexé de son amant, tandis que le deuxième couple fila discrètement vers la sortie.

« - Aaah, celui là, un jour je vais le tuer ! Marmonna le roux.

Moi je le trouve très drôle, surtout quand tu lui as lancé ce regard ! dit Kyô, les larmes aux yeux à cause de son précédent fou rire.

Tu es méchant de te moquer de moi n'amour !

J'aime bien ça pourtant. Répliqua t-il avant de déposer un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de son compagnon. Je commence également à en avoir marre de cette chaleur... On sort ? »

Le roux accepta et ils sortirent main dans la main de la boîte. Le vent frais du dehors fit frissonner le blond, mais c'était agréable. Die le prit par les hanches, et l'entraîna dans les rues aux milles lumières de Tokyô.

« - C'est beau, dit simplement Kyô.

Oui, c'est beau, répondit Die. »

Mais le roux lui, ne regardait pas les points lumineux qui illuminaient la ville, il observait le visage presque émerveillé de son amant. Quand le blond se retourna, il lui offrit un grand sourire, puis ils se dirigèrent en direction de son appartement. Une fois arrivés, le roux passa ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami et enfoui son nez dans le cou de celui-ci.

« - Hm... Je ne me lasserais jamais de ton odeur !

Haha ! je me demande ce qu'elle a de si spécial ! »

Die se blottit encore un peu plus si c'était possible contre son amant qui avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Il se releva quelque peu pour attraper les lèvres du blond avec passion. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, se délectant la présence de l'autre. Quand leurs langues retrouvèrent finalement leur place initiale, le roux déposa un dernier baiser au coin des lèvres de son petit ami avant de lui caresser la joue.

« - Demain, on se voit d'accord ?

Quand tu veux, répliqua le blond avec un sourire. On ira chez toi ? J'aimerais bien voir à quoi ressemble ta maison !

Et bien... Si tu veux ! C'est le gros bazar depuis que mon père est partit, mais je ferais un effort de rangement ce soir si j'ai le courage. »

Le grand roux souda ses lèvres à celles du petit blond avant de lui souffler délicatement à l'oreille des mots d'amour et de s'éloigner.

Kyô le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire béat. Il l'aimait. Oui. Si seulement il avait su dès le départ que c'était cela ! Son amour pour lui était pourtant si fort... Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ? Il n'en savait rien. Il se détourna une fois que la silhouette du roux eut disparue dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il rentra chez lui, l'air de rien. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, signe que Shuya et sa mère étaient couchés. Il alla directement dans sa chambre, sans passer par la salle de bain pour se démaquiller, il était bien trop fatigué. Il posa ses affaires sur son lit et s'affala sur celui-ci. Il soupira en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qu'il s'était passé...

La réalité le frappa soudainement. Tout ses soucis refirent surface en une demi-seconde et inondèrent son cerveau. Il se releva soudainement et se prit la tête dans les mains. Daisuke. Daisuke Andô, fils de Shuya Andô. Shuya Andô, amant de Cécile Nishemura. Et enfin... Kyô Nishemura, fils de Cécile Nishemura. Tous ces noms se rejoignaient. Tous formaient un cercle vicieux. Bon sang, qu'avait il fait ?! Qu'avait-il donc fait ? Daisuke, son demi-frère ! Il était le petit ami de son demi-frère ! Le petit ami du fils de l'homme qu'il détestait infiniment ! Il l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait peloté, encore embrassé, aimé de toutes ses forces ! Oui, il l'aimait ! Mais cet amour lui était totalement interdit ! Bien qu'il n'ait pas de lien de sang avec Daisuke, celui-ci était tout de même un membre de sa famille désormais ! Ceci était quasiment de l'inceste... Pourquoi diable ne l'avait t-il pas rejeté ? Il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal... Non... Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir ! Si une larme venait à s'échapper des yeux de son amant ça le tuerai définitivement ! Seulement... Viendra le jour où Shûya révélera son nom à Die... Et Kyô le perdrait alors à tout jamais... Non ! Il ne voulait pas le perdre ! Il ne voulait pas qu'il le rejette ! Son amour pour lui était bien trop fort !

Le petit blond tomba lourdement à genoux sur le parquet, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et éclata en sanglot. Les larmes jaillissaient tellement que sa vue en fut totalement brouillée. Il gémissait, exprimant le mal que son cœur lui faisait à cet instant. Son faible corps était secoué de toute part par des tremblements et il avait mal à la gorge à force de se retenir d'hurler son désespoir. Finalement, il s'étala à terre et s'endormi, totalement épuisé, au milieu du liquide salé qui émanait de ses joues et qui mourrait entre les lattes du parquet de sa chambre.

POV Kyô.

Une voix douce me réveilla. Celle de ma mère, je pense. On me secouait. J'ouvris les yeux lentement, m'habituant peu à peu à la lumière du jour. Ma mère à mes côtés me murmurait des choses que je ne comprenais pas. Les mots s'éclaircirent au bout d'un moment.

« - Mon amour ? Tu es réveillé ?

Hein ? Je… Oui… balbutiais je.

Je t'ai trouvé endormi au milieu de tes larmes mon chéri. Que s'est il passé, tu veux m'en parler ? »

Et merde. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour cette histoire stupide… Oui, stupide. Je suis encore affligé par ma bêtise.

« - Non… Non c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas.

Tu es sûr ? Je t'ai retrouvé tellement bouleversé dans ton sommeil ! me dit-elle. Tu murmurais quelque chose…

Quelque chose ? Quoi ? fis-je, surpris.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à… Voyons… « Die… » »

Je me relevai brusquement, bousculant ma mère au passage.

« - Ce n'est rien. Sors. »

Surprise de mon ton cassant, elle n'ajouta rien et sortit de ma chambre après avoir déposé un baiser sur mon front. Avais-je réellement murmuré son nom pendant mon sommeil ?

Mais plus important encore, qu'allais-je faire ? Comment allais-je me débrouiller pour me sortir de ces beaux draps ? J'aimais Die, oui… A la folie, je l'aimais ! Seulement, il allait m'en vouloir...

Je restai silencieux un moment, puis je pris une décision. Si j'étais destiné à recevoir la colère et la haine de Daisuke un jour ou l'autre… Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement profiter des derniers instants de paix que je pouvais avoir avec lui ? Tout simplement ? De toute façon, il me détestera tôt ou tard.

C'est donc avec le cœur lourd que je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, prendre une bonne douche chaude, pour essayer d'effacer toutes les pensées vagabondes qui défilaient dans ma tête. L'eau apaisa finalement mes muscles, mais pas ma pensée. Je me laissai tomber lourdement contre la paroi de la douche. Demain je reverrai Daisuke. Je ne sais pas si mon attitude sera la même quand je le verrai. Mais bon, ma décision est prise. Désormais, je ne reculerai plus.

_Le lendemain. _

Et voilà. Je me retrouvais déjà devant le seuil de sa porte. Je soupirais, puis frappa.

« - J'arrive ! » Me répondit, toute excitée, la voix de mon tant aimé.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup, puis dès qu'il me vit, son visage s'illumina d'un immense sourire. Malgré le dégoût que j'éprouvais pour moi-même à ce moment, je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui rendre. Son visage était si serein… Comment ne pas craquer devant une telle merveille ? Il m'encercla de ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.

« - Ca fait seulement une nuit, et tu me manquais déjà horriblement. Je veux qu'on se voie tout les jours !

Tu m'as aussi manqué. Répondis-je. »

C'était vrai et faux en même temps. J'avais tellement honte que je n'osais même pas le revoir, mais en même temps, son absence avait comme créé un vide en moi. Je me languissais de lui, rien qu'entendre sa voix m'aurait été réparateur… Ou pas. J'étais peut être également trop dégouté pour pouvoir réapparaître comme si de rien était devant lui.

Nous nous embrassâmes longuement, comme si demain était notre dernier jour ensemble –ce qui aurait pu être vrai, remarquez-, nos langues valsaient comme jamais, nos respirations s'entremêlèrent. Sa main, taquine, se glissa doucement vers le dessous de ma ceinture… Ce qui me gêna au plus haut point. Je rougis instantanément, recula d'un coup et bredouilla :

« - Euh… Tu me montres ta maison, dis moi ? »

Il parut surpris et un peu déçu, mais me sourit finalement et m'entraîna à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. C'était étonnamment… Simple à l'intérieur. Simple, mais classe. En réfléchissant, finalement, c'était tout à fait le style de Shuya. Les murs et le carrelage étaient blancs, une grande partie du mobilier noir ou gris clair. Ce n'était pas une maison typique japonaise, plutôt même de style occidental. En même temps, Shuya avait habité à Paris, supposais-je. Le salon n'était pas forcément très chaleureux, mais tout cela me rappelait mon pays natal, ce qui m'ému quelque peu. Sur une table en bois, étaient posés divers cadres photos, sur lesquels reposait l'image figée de Shuya, Daisuke enfant –ce qui me fit rire- et… Une magnifique femme. Ses cheveux noirs de jais tombaient en ondulant gracieusement sur ses épaules, elle avait les yeux en amandes, et un visage particulièrement serein. Je m'arrêtais quelques instants pour dévisager avec respect cette superbe créature.

« - Elle est belle hein ? Me dit Die. C'est ma mère.

Oh… Je… Pardon… répliquais-je, confus d'avoir pu éveiller quelques sentiments douloureux.

Ce n'est pas grave. Jamais cette femme ne pourra la remplacer, et être plus charmante qu'elle. »

C'était un peu vexant pour ma mère, mais je ne dis rien. Je ne comprenais que trop bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

« - Tu devais l'aimer. Je suis désolé. Fis-je, penaud. »

Il me prit alors la nuque entre ses mains, et m'attira vers lui. Nos lèvres se soudèrent encore une fois. Ce fut un contact tendre que j'appréciais particulièrement.

« - Mais tu es là, maintenant. » me dit-il dans un sourire.

Je rougis et détourna le regard. Quand il saura…

Non ! Il ne fallait pas penser à ça maintenant ! Je devais désormais profiter de sa présence si plaisante et réconfortante.

Il m'emmena alors dans sa chambre. Ah ! Tout à coup, je reconnaissais mieux Daisuke ! C'était tout d'abord d'un désordre monstrueux, typique de l'adolescent –anciennement- célibataire en puberté. Des fringues étaient disposées aux quatre coins de la pièce, un bureau était posé à gauche du lit défait, où tout un tas de classeurs et de crayons étaient éparpillés autour d'un ordinateur portable. Au fond de la salle, il y avait deux guitares électriques, une blanche comme le lin et l'autre rouge comme le sang, qui régnait sur la chambre. Je m'approchai de ces deux spécimens qui me semblaient être d'une merveilleuse qualité et les effleura du bout des doigts, admiratif. Die me sourit, quelque peu mal à l'aise cependant.

« - Désolé pour le désordre. Tu aimes la guitare ? me questionna t-il.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas une fille ! Et puis, oui, j'adore ça, ainsi que chanter d'ailleurs.

Oui j'ai bien vu ça hier. Tu as des performances vocales absolument stupéfiantes !

Je te remercie… répliquais-je, un peu gêné.

Mais de rien n'amour. Tu veux les essayer ?

Oh oui, avec plaisir ! M'exclamais-je. »

Il rigola doucement de mon excitation soudaine. Nous nous posâmes sur le bord du lit et Die souleva délicatement la guitare rouge sang de son support. Il la déposa entre mes bras. Je m'en saisis tout aussi délicatement que si c'était une des sept merveilles du monde. Je fredonnai quelques simples accords avant de me mettre à chanter une douce mélodie, en m'accompagnant. Die m'écoutais attentivement, la tête posée sur mon épaule. Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'arrêtai. Die se releva à son tour, puis me regarda, comme passionné.

« - Non seulement c'est ma guitare favorite, mais elle est encore plus belle entre tes bras. »

Je rougis et redonna la guitare à Die. Il me prit alors dans ses bras et se pelotonna contre moi.

« - Je t'aime mon Kyô. »

Je lui déposai un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux avant de humer sa délicate odeur, et de lui rendre son étreinte.

« - Je t'aime aussi, Die.

Hm, j'adore quand tu m'appelles par mon surnom. Répètes le encore…

Haha, tu as des drôles d'envies toi des fois. Die.

Hm, j'aime ça ! me dit-il tout joyeux en se relevant. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis le début de la journée, mais nos regards se croisèrent, passionnément. Nous nous observâmes longuement, sans se rendre compte que nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent délicatement, puis nos langues, puis mes mains derrière sa nuque, ses mains dans mes cheveux… Et très vite, nous nous retrouvâmes allongés sur son lit, moi à cheval sur lui, l'embrassant langoureusement. Je me mis à réagir seulement quand je sentis mon bas ventre durcir. Je me relevais brusquement et sauta du lit.

« - Ah… Je… Désolé… »

Surpris, il se redressa, et m'attira vers lui.

« - Que ce passe t-il mon ange ?

Non… Non c'est rien, dis-je en détournant la tête. »

Mis à part ce petit événement dérangeant, la journée se passa tranquillement, nous alternions guitare, chant, baisers langoureux, discutions –parfois très philosophiques !-… Puis je remarquais que le temps avait finalement filé assez vite, Alors que nous étions dans une étreinte très passionnée.

« - Oh mince ! 19h, déjà ?!

Hmm ? lâcha Die, qui était en train de mordiller mon cou.

Il est tard Die… J'ai des devoirs… Je dois rentrer !

Hein ? Oh non, c'est nul ça…

Désolé mon amour… On se reverra au lycée.

Au lycée, seulement ?! s'exclama t-il. On ne se revoit pas demain ?

Non, je suis désolé… Ma mère et mon beau père veulent me faire une surprise. Soupirais-je.

Grrrmmmbll…. Marmonna t-il pour lui-même en enfouissant sa tête contre mon torse. »

Je ris doucement, lui releva la tête pour l'embrasser passionnément une dernière fois avant de nous séparer. Il m'accompagna ensuite sur le palier, déposa un bisou sur mon front de me laissa partir, non sans des centaines de « Je t'aime », « Tu vas me manquer » et autres mots doux.

Je m'avançais tranquillement dans la rue qui menait jusqu'à chez moi, le cœur plus léger. Je repensais à la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses mains sur mon corps, son souffle régulier, son sourire… Je me demandais comment je ferai sans lui, mais j'ôtais vite cette proposition de ma tête.

Quand j'arrivais sur le seuil de la porte, Shuya ouvrit brusquement.

« - Tiens, Tooru ! J'allais justement récupérer quelques affaires chez mon fils.

Ah. Répondis-je en essayant de paraître indifférent. J'avais eu du bol, si je n'étais pas parti, Shuya nous aurait surprit.

Et bien, je viens de rentrer de chez un ami.

Oui, ta mère m'avait prévenu. Bon, à tout à l'heure !

Ouais. »

Je rentrais alors à l'intérieur. Une fois la porte refermée, je soupirais mon soulagement. Dieu Merci. J'allais alors dans ma chambre et m'y enferma. Une fois assis sur mon lit, je me remémorais ce qu'il s'était passé. Et alors, je fis une chose assez bête.

Je me mis à pleurer.

Tout simplement, parce qu'au fond de moi je savais que ces moments de pur bonheur prendraient bientôt fin… Que je serai forcé de vivre dans l'ombre de l'amour de ma vie durant le restant de celle-ci. Pis encore, je devrai vivre à ses côtés, tous les jours, sans pouvoir le toucher. Ce rêve, dans lequel je vivais quand j'étais avec lui s'effondrera… Et ma vie en même temps. Je me pris la tête entre les mains et pleura, pleura… Et pleura encore. Le destin était si cruel… Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit moi, qui souffre comme cela ?

Mon maquillage avait coulé. Je me levai finalement, et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je maculais mon visage d'eau, laissant les larmes qui s'échappaient de mes yeux se mélanger avec l'eau du robinet. Je me démaquillais alors, coiffais mes cheveux en arrière puis me changea, revêtant un vieux T shirt que j'aimais bien pour pouvoir aller dormir. Une fois allongé dans mon lit, les heures passèrent lentement, mais rien n'y faisait : Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'avais beau changer de position toutes les cinq minutes, je n'y parvenais pas. Alors, je me levais finalement et me dirigea à l'endroit où j'avais ôté mon T shirt. Je le revêtis, et curieusement, je m'endormis directement. Vous voulez sûrement savoir pourquoi. Et bien, tout simplement… Le tissu portait encore son odeur.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai tard. Et encore, j'avais sommeil. Les rayons du soleil filtraient dans ma chambre, l'illuminant peu à peu. J'enfouis ma tête sous l'oreiller en grommelant. J'allais me rendormir quand ma mère débarqua dans ma chambre.

« - Tooru ! Il est tard ! Allez hop, on se lève, oublie pas qu'on a quelque chose pour toi aujourd'hui ! »

Ah. La surprise. Je l'avais presque oubliée. Je grognai sous mon oreiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me décidai enfin à me lever. Je rejetais la couverture d'un coup au fond de mon lit puis m'assis au bord de celui-ci. Je m'étirai longuement. Puis me posais enfin la question que j'aurais du me poser il y a des heures de cela : Quelle allait être la surprise, aujourd'hui ?

Cela dit, je m'en fichais un peu. J'avais envie de revoir Daisuke, envie de profiter du temps qu'il me restait avec lui. Je m'en allais dans la cuisine, où le petit déjeuner était déjà servi. Ce qui m'étonna, d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de ma mère ou encore de Shuya, ces petites attentions, dignes d'une vraie famille. Shuya était adossé contre le mur à côté de la cuisinière, ses lunettes rajustées sur son nez, en train de lire le journal. Quand il me vit arriver, il me sourit.

« - Ah, Tooru ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Très bonne. »

Je n'utilisais aucune formule de politesse avec lui, et je ne lui renvoyais jamais sa question. Mais il en était maintenant totalement habitué, je crois. Je pris quelques toasts que je tartinais de beurre, mais je n'en mangeais même pas la moitié. Je n'avais décidément pas faim. Shuya continuait de rester à côté de moi, donc en plus, ça me stressait. Je bus finalement une tasse de café avant de partir dans la salle de bain pour me préparer.

Une fois propre –du moins, cela m'attristait quelque peu, je n'avais plus son odeur sur moi-, coiffé et maquillé, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Une fois dedans, je ne trouvais plus rien à faire. Je devrai attendre alors, que la « surprise » daigne à se montrer.

Je m'allongeais alors sur mon lit et fermais les yeux. J'essayais de me remémorer ses mains sur mon corps ou dans mes cheveux, son contact tendre et doux sur mes lèvres. Je commençais à peine à trouver mon occupation vraiment plaisante que ma mère fit irruption dans la pièce, me sortant soudainement de ma rêverie.

« - Tooru ! La surprise est arrivée !

« est arrivée » ? C'est une personne ? Où bien un colis reçut par la poste ?

Une personne.

Ah. »

Un malaise me prit soudainement. Et si cette personne… Die ? Mon dieu, faites que ce ne soit pas cela…

Seulement, quand j'arrivais dans le salon, la première chose que je vis, ce fut ses cheveux rouges flamboyants. Mon sang se glaça et je fus pris d'une horrible envie de vomir.

Il avait les yeux bandés. Shuya se tenait derrière lui. Et moi ? Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête.

« - Papa, c'est bon ? Je ne suis plus un gamin !

Oui oui. Je te l'enlève. »

Et le bandeau glissa à ses pieds. Les larmes avaient déjà commencées à couler le long de mes joues, et elles redoublèrent quand je vis son regard horrifié par la surprise devenir un regard noir, plein de colère.

A suivre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Je suis désolé pour toute cette attente ! J'ai été horriblement occupée, et quand je fus enfin décidé à m'y remettre, mes correspondants allemands débarquaient, et je n'avais plus l'accès à mon ordinateur ! Je ne vais pas tarder à me mettre au prochain chapitre car j'ai des idées. Mais j'ai malheureusement moins de temps. Encore désolé, la version corrigée arrive, j'ai envoyé un mail à ma bêtalectrice, merci d'ailleurs à celle-ci de bien vouloir me corriger !

A plus tard pour un prochain chapitre ! Le lemon arrivera peut être dans celui-ci, ou celui d'après.

Sakane.


	4. Chapter 4

Venu d'autre part

Chapitre 4.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Titre: Venu d'autre part

Auteur: Sakane-sama

Raiting: T, K pour ce chapitre.

Pairing: Die x Kyo (?), Toshiya x Kaoru.

Disclamer: Pas à moi.

Note de l'auteur: Dans le prochain chapitre, le Lemon ! xD patience, patience ! En attendant, bonne lecture à tous.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

POV Kyô.

Il me fixait. Me fixait d'un regard noir, plein de reproches. Et moi ? J'étais totalement paralysé. Les pensées n'étaient plus cohérentes dans ma tête, elles s'entrechoquaient, me donnant un mal de crâne atroce et une horrible envie de vomir. Vomir mon désespoir, mon dégoût et ma honte. Shuya et maman se regardaient, ne comprenant nullement nos réactions mutuelles. Les sourcils de Daisuke étaient froncés. Je crois bien que lui aussi, était dégoûté.

« - Tooru ? Tooru, que se passe t-il ? Questionna ma mère, inquiète. »

Quand elle passa lentement sa main sur ma joue pour sécher mes larmes, les sourcils de Die se froncèrent encore plus, si c'était possible. Il me fixait maintenant avec tout le dégoût que je pouvais lui faire ressentir. Je voulus prendre ma tête entre mes mains pour me cacher, mais j'en étais tout bonnement incapable.

« - Bien, je pense que je n'ai décidément rien à faire ici. Au revoir, _Tooru_. »

Sur ce, il se retourna brusquement et s'en alla. Cette voix… Froide, elle semblait dénuée de tout sentiment… Pourtant, j'étais certain qu'elle masquait une immense tristesse. Et de la déception, aussi. Elle me fut le même effet qu'un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Mon corps se débloqua alors tout à coup, et je courus jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et la claqua derrière moi. Je vis Daisuke, la tête basse, qui s'avançait maintenant dans la rue. Je m'efforçai, malgré la douleur qui me transperçait de le rattraper.

« - DIE ! DIE ATTENDS MOI, JE T'EN PRIS ! Criais-je, désespéré. »

Mes larmes continuaient toujours de couler en torrents sur mes joues. Il se retourna, et le pieu dans mon cœur s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans mon cœur si c'était possible quand je vis le regard noir qu'il m'adressa.

« - Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Tooru ?

Die… Je suis… Je suis désolé ! Je n'ai pas voulu.

Tais-toi, Tooru. T'as bien du te foutre de ma gueule hein, ces deux derniers jours ?

Non ! Die, écoutes moi ! Je t'aime !

Tu m'aimes hein ? C'est ça ! Arrêtes Tooru, tu es mon demi frère !

Mais Die… C'est la vérité…

Vas-t'en. Je ne veux plus te voir.

DIE JE T'AIME !

ARRÊTE DE ME MENTIR, TOORU ! s'écria t-il en se retournant. »

Il s'éloigna alors, me laissant derrière lui, seul. Bien trop seul. Je le regardai s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse entièrement de mon champ de vision. Ainsi, ça y était… Ma vie était elle réellement fichue ? Venais-je réellement de perdre l'être le plus cher qui m'est jamais été donné ? Oui sûrement… Car cette douleur, à ce moment là, elle me le confirma. Je tombai à genoux sur le béton, me faisant mal au passage, mais c'était si peu comparé à ce que subissait mon cœur. Je hurlai mon désespoir à travers la rue déserte : personne ne m'entendait, et personne ne viendrait m'aider, mais je me laissais totalement aller. Les larmes envahissaient mon visage, j'hoquetais à chaque fois que j'essayais de respirer. Je répétais vainement que je l'aimais, tout bas, pour moi-même… J'étais si pitoyable à cet instant !

Je continuai de pleurer comme un enfant pendant plus d'une heure. Personne n'était passé dans la rue, personne ne m'avait remarqué. Je restai simplement là, murmurant mon désespoir, mon dégoût envers moi-même et mes sentiments envers lui… Plus aucune de mes pensées étaient cohérentes. Oui, je n'arrivais même plus à penser normalement. La douleur s'amplifiait à chaque instant et les larmes ne voulurent cesser de couler.

Soudainement, je me levai : Rester ici ne le ferais pas revenir. Je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers la maison, tel un simple objet mécanique. Le peu de flammes qui ravivaient mon corps avaient été trop brusquement éteintes. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, je soupirai, et essuyai mes larmes d'un revers de manche : inutile, elles continuaient mécaniquement de couler. J'entrai alors dans la maison, en essayant de ne pas trop faire de bruit. Trop tard, ma mère accouru dans l'entrée.

« - Tooru ! Oh, Tooru ! Tu vas bien ? Me lança t elle, folle d'inquiétude. »

Elle essaya de me prendre dans ses bras, mais je la repoussai d'un coup de coude. A cet instant, le réconfort de la part de ma mère n'était vraiment pas le bienvenu. Je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain, où je m'enfermai, et me fis couler un bain. Je plongeai dedans quelques minutes plus tard, pour finalement me recroqueviller sur moi-même, la tête enfouie entre mes genoux. Alors c'était ça, mon destin.

J'entendis Shuya et ma mère se parler à travers la porte. Ils n'étaient pas discrets.

« - Shuya ! Que c'est t il passé enfin !

Et bien… Tout ça m'a l'air compliqué. Quand j'ai voulu rattraper Tooru, il était déjà avec Daisuke. Et cela ne semblait pas être doux.

Mais… Ils se connaissaient ? Je pensais que Tooru ne lui avait jamais parlé ! »

Ah. Donc Shuya nous avait suivit.

« - Et bien… J'ai entendu un vague aperçu de la conversation… Et donc oui apparemment, ils se connaissaient, plutôt bien même…

Comment ça plutôt bien ?!

… Ils étaient ensemble.

Oui, ça je le savais mais…

Non, Cécile, quand je dis ensemble, c'est qu'ils formaient un couple. »

« Un couple. » Je ricanai à cette appellation.

« - Un… Couple ? Mon fils ? Et le tien ?

J'ai entendu Tooru crier à Dai-kun qu'il l'aimait. Quand celui-ci lui a dit d'arrêter de lui mentir. »

Et paf, là où ça fait mal. Quand je repensai aux mots si froids et blessants de Die, je gémis.

« - Je n'étais en aucun cas au courant des tendances de mon fils…

C'est normal. Il a honte, je peux le comprendre. Cependant… Le fait qu'ils soient ensemble me laisse sur le cul, je dois dire… »

Il avait faux. Je n'avais pas honte. Je n'avais aucune honte à être avec Daisuke. Seulement, j'avais peur de la réaction de ma mère. Et puis même, vu les circonstances…

Il y eu un silence entre ma mère et Shuya. Quand celle-ci reprit la parole.

« - Je suppose qu'on peut retarder quelque peu l'emménagement de Daisuke.

Pas de tant de temps que ça. De toute façon, il faudra bien qu'ils apprennent tout les deux à s'aimer comme des frères. »

Sur ce, la conversation fut close. Mon cœur me faisait atrocement mal, encore plus quand Shuya avait prononcé cette dernière phrase. Je ne pourrais jamais aimer Daisuke comme un frère, cela était totalement au dessus de mes moyens. Cependant, je devrais souffrir durant le restant de mes jours de l'avoir perdu, tout cela en devant vivre avec lui. Je me levai brusquement. Je sortis de l'eau maintenant tiède, et me dirigea vers le lavabo. Je regardai mon reflet : j'étais pathétique. Mes yeux étaient rouges et toujours gorgés d'eau, et ma restait dans une expression de tristesse figée. Mon regard descendit sur les rasoirs de Shuya, posé dans un verre à côté de mes brosses à cheveux. J'en saisis un. Je le déposai lentement sur ma chair, puis l'enfonça profondément. Le sang vint perler et se mélanger à mes larmes pour mourir dans le tuyau de l'évier. Bizarrement, avoir mal physiquement me faisait du bien. Et de toute façon, je ne méritais que ça.

Alors je continuai, continuai à enfoncer la lame dans ma chair jusqu'à m'évanouir en plein milieu de la salle de bain. Au moins, je réussirais à l'oublier pour quelques heures.

Quand je me réveillai, mes poignets me faisaient horriblement mal et j'étais allongé entre le carrelage, ma serviette dénouée de ma taille et de nombreuses tâches de sang. Quand je me relevai, ma tête me tournait. J'eus du mal à me remettre debout et me débâtis pour retourner jusqu'à ma chambre, sans prendre la peine de nettoyer mes plaies. Je me glissai dans mon lit, nu. La couverture me semblait extrêmement froide. Peut être tout simplement parce que tout en moi avait perdu sa chaleur. Les larmes recommencèrent alors à couler, puis, totalement épuisé, je m'endormis.

Les jours qui suivirent, je ne mangeai plus. En fait, j'étais devenu un cadavre animé par quelconque source de vie. Je maigrissais énormément, mon visage n'avait plus de couleurs, et mes poignets devenaient de plus en plus meurtris de jours en jours. Mais je souffrais en silence, et c'était mieux comme ça.

Au lycée, il m'ignorait totalement, ce qui me faisait mal. Dès que je m'approchais de lui, il partait, et nous ne nous adressions plus la parole. Kaoru et Toshiya venaient parfois me voir, mais je n'avais strictement rien à leur dire. Ils semblaient désolés pour moi, mais ça ne servait à rien. Je pleurais presque tout le temps maintenant, c'était devenu mécanique. J'étais pitoyable. Daisuke, qu'ais-je fais pour t'aimer comme ça et maintenant souffrir à ce point ? La douceur de ses lèvres, sa chaleur, son odeur… Tout en lui me manquait… Et je n'aurais plus jamais le plaisir d'y goûter. Et le trou béant de ma poitrine ne cessait de s'agrandir.

Le pire fut sans doute le jour où Shuya m'annonça que Die emménageait. Ce ne fut pas plus tard qu'hier. Je n'avais plus goût à rien, encore une fois. Quand la sonnerie retentit dans le hall d'entrée. Tel un robot, je m'avançai jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Autant dire que quand je vus son visage, cela enfonça encore un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie. Die devint pâle comme un fantôme, avant de froncer les sourcils et d'afficher une expression impassible. Shuya était derrière lui, et portait une grosse valise. Il me passa devant comme si je n'étais pas là. Je devrais pourtant y être habitué, avec le temps. Mais rien n'y faisait, ça me faisait toujours aussi mal. Shuya me prévint alors.

« - Daisuke emménage ici à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Hm, fis-je, en essayant de paraître indifférent. »

Puis il se rapprocha de moi et me souffla à l'oreille.

« - J'ai fait exprès de le mettre dans la chambre d'amis. Mais s'il te plait Tooru, ne soit pas dur avec lui. »

Il se permettait de me dire ça ?! Moi qui souffrait nuit et jour à cause de lui, qui maigrissaient à vue d'œil et qui me mutilait pour abréger un minimum de souffrance ? Alors comme ça, c'était à moi d'être doux avec lui ? S'en fut trop, je retins ma main de s'étaler sur la joue de Shuya et partit directement vers ma chambre. Je m'y enfermai, et y pleura, doucement, en silence, comme j'en avais l'habitude de le faire.

Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas allé au lycée. Etant beaucoup moins résistant à cause de mon manque d'alimentation, je suis tombé malade. Et encore une fois, dans mon lit, je repensais à lui. Je me dis que finalement, si je crevais maintenant, ça ne serait pas plus mal…

POV Die.

Je mâchouillais mon crayon, lançant de vagues regards vers le grand arbre qui me faisait face à la fenêtre de la salle où nous faisions cours. Pendant un court instant, le visage de Kyô m'apparut. Je me pris la tête dans les mains, et essaya vainement de l'effacer. Malgré ce qui s'était passé… Malgré qui m'ait mentit… Je ne parviens pas à le haïr. Je n'y parviendrais sans doute jamais. L'amour que je ressens encore pour lui est bien trop fort. Chaque battement de mon cœur dans ma poitrine lui ait destiné. Seulement, cela m'était interdit… Je ne peux pas revenir sur le passé. Je ne peux pas me remettre avec lui. Mon cœur me fait si mal… Son sourire, rien que sourire, je donnerais toute ma vie pour le revoir au moins une fois sur son visage rayonnant. Mais lui… Il doit maintenant me prendre pour un monstre totalement insensible.

Hier, j'ai emménagé chez mon père et sa femme… Et Kyô. Ce ne fut que plus douloureux. Ce fut lui qui m'ouvrit la porte. Il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Son corps paraissait ne plus avoir d'âme. Il était maigre et de longues cernes longeaient ses paupières. La seule vie qui régnait en lui, c'était la profonde tristesse et souffrance que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux. En le voyant comme ça, j'eus des pulsions. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser… Le consoler, lui dire que je l'aimais. Tout ça me fus malheureusement interdit. Le pieu que j'avais dans le cœur s'enfonça encore un peu plus si c'était possible quand, quelques minutes plus tard, ayant finis de déballer mes affaires, je passai devant sa chambre. Malgré la porte fermée à double tour, je pus entendre ses sanglots et ses lamentations… J'avais envie de défoncer la porte et de venir sécher ses larmes. Mais encore une fois, cela m'était interdit. Interdit, interdit, interdit, je ne fais que répéter cela ! J'avais envie de pleurer avec lui.

Aujourd'hui, il n'est pas venu au lycée. D'après Cécile, la nouvelle femme de mon père, il est tombé malade. J'avais une petite idée de ce que ça pouvait être, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, de toute façon. Kyô… J'aurais tellement voulu que tu saches à quel point je t'aime… J'aurais tellement voulu que, ce jour là, que je t'ai hurlé que tu étais un menteur, j'aurais tellement voulu que tu saches que c'était pour te protéger ! J'aurais également voulu que tu vois, à ce moment là, que quand je me suis retourné, et que tu t'es effondré derrière moi… J'aurais voulu que tu saches que j'étais réellement en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

POV Toshiya.

Kyô me manque. Pas Tooru. Mais bien Kyô. A chaque fois que nous venons le voir avec Kao, il n'engage jamais aucune conversation et ne sourit jamais. Malgré nos efforts, il reste totalement impassible. Sa santé se fragilise, nous le voyons bien. Et ce triple idiot… Rah, quel crétin ! Incapable de faire face à ses propres sentiments. Il aime Kyô à la folie, je le sais. Seulement parce que c'est son demi-frère… ça m'énerve ! * Je peux comprendre que ça ne soit pas très facile au début, mais tout de même… Ils n'ont aucun lien de sang ! Il devient même cruel, avec son blond. Il l'ignore totalement, ne lui adresse plus aucun regard, reste totalement impassible… Quel idiot, je le répète.

Nous avons décidé de lui parler, une fois de plus, avec Kaoru aujourd'hui pour le raisonner. Même si dans ma tête, je me doute bien que c'est vain. Il ne veut rien comprendre. Il a mal, pourtant. Il souffre énormément. Mais il essaye de ne pas le montrer. A la pause déjeuné, comme à notre habitude, nous nous rendîmes tout les trois sur le toit du lycée. Je lança en regard entendu à Kaoru.

« - Die…

Oui ?

Pourquoi n'arrêtes tu pas de paraître indifférent ?

Oh non ! On ne va pas encore parler de ça ! Je vous ai déjà dit que cette affaire était totalement réglée, point !

Die, n'essaie pas de nous faire croire que tes sentiments ne sont plus, car tu mens très mal. Tu souffres et on le sait, dit calmement Kaoru. »

C'est entre autre pour ça que j'aime Kaoru. Il a toujours les phrases justes et il nous le fait remarquer très calmement, sans aucun signe d'énervement. Je lui lançai un sourire qu'il me rendit. Die lui, était rouge et semblait sur le point d'exploser : pas très bon signe pour nous en gros.

« - Mais à votre avis ! S'exclama t-il, furibond. Bien sûr que je l'aime encore ! Le problème c'est que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! C'est mon demi-frère ! Il est le fils d'une femme qui m'a volé mon père ! MOI, JE NE PEUX QUE SOUFFRIR ! Termina t-il en hurlant presque. »

Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur son visage. Elles étaient mêlées de rage, de tristesse et de souffrance. C'était rare de voir Die pleurer.

Kaoru posa son bentô à ses pieds et ferma les yeux. Il resta silencieux un instant, puis tourna son regard vers Die, toujours rouge et en pleurs.

« - C'est justement pour ça que tu es stupide. Tu veux te faire souffrir et le faire souffrir pour la simple raison qu'il n'a pas choisit de naître d'une femme que tu détestes ? Il n'a pas choisis cette vie autant que toi tu n'as pas choisit la tienne, Die. Pourquoi refouler tes sentiments ? Si tu trouves une véritable bonne raison, j'aimerais bien l'entendre, dit-il, toujours très calmement. »

Vert de rage, Die se leva, donna un grand coup de pied dans son bentô qui vola à l'autre bout du toit et descendit en courant.

Je soupirai.

« - T'as réussis à nous le mettre dans un de ces état…

Je lui ai juste dit ce que je pensais. »

Je vins m'assoir à côté de lui et me blottir dans ses bras.

« - J'aimerais tellement qu'ils se remettent ensemble… Kyô me manque et me fait peur.

Moi aussi. Mais je pense que ça ne durera pas aussi longtemps que l'on ne le pense. »

Mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Je n'aimais vraiment pas les voir souffrir. Kaoru me prit le menton entre deux doigts et releva mon visage pour me voir. Il déposa alors délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'empressai d'approfondir ce baiser, il me faisait tellement de bien. Décidément, que ferais-je sans lui… Je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque pour le sentir encore un peu plus contre moi.

« - Heureusement que tu es là Kao.

Pourtant je ne fais pas grand-chose pour arranger cette histoire.

Oui, mais n'empêche que tu es là, avec moi, et ça me suffit. »

Il me sourit.

« - Je t'aime, Toshiya.

Je t'aime aussi Kaoru. »

Et nous nous embrassâmes.

POV Die.

Qu'est ce que j'étais pitoyable ! Là, assis sur un banc d'un parc près du lycée, m'étant enfui lamentablement devant une vérité qui s'imposait à moi… Seulement, je déteste avoir tord. En y réfléchissant, pourquoi est ce que notre histoire s'était terminée ? J'essayais, comme me l'avait demandé Kao, de trouver une raison valable. Pour moi, elles étaient claires : Kyô était le fils de Cécile, il était mon demi-frère. Cependant… Etaient-elles véritablement de « bonnes raisons » ? Etais-je vraiment aussi pitoyable que me le disait Toshi et Kao ? Sûrement… Mais je n'aime pas revenir sur les choses du passé. Kyô était-il mon passé ? Rien que de penser cela, ça me faisait très mal. Le présent était-il « Tooru » ? J'avais envie de pleurer, mais je me retins.

Je n'allai pas en cours de l'après midi. C'était futile et immature de ma part, mais je ne voulais pas refaire face à Toshi et Kao pour l'instant. Peut être tout simplement parce que je ne savais que trop bien qu'ils avaient raison.

POV Kyô.

J'étais toujours allongé dans mon lit, sans bouger, en regardant les heures et les minutes défiler sur la pendule en face de moi. J'étais faible et j'avais de la fièvre. Ma mère était restée à la maison pour s'occuper de moi aujourd'hui. Mais en ce moment, elle faisait les courses. Je me demandai vaguement combien de temps allais-je encore rester cloué au lit. Je n'avais pas faim, ni même soif. Je n'avais envie de rien. J'étais vide, tout simplement.

J'entendis alors la porte se claquer. Cela devait être ma mère. Je m'apprêtais à l'appeler quand la voix de Die retentit dans le couloir.

« - Je suis rentré ! »

Il y eu un silence : Il avait du constater qu'il était seul. Du moins pas vraiment, mais ma présence ne comptait plus réellement à présent. Je l'entendis se diriger vers sa chambre. Et voilà comment encore une fois de plus je me faisais totalement ignoré. De plus, je n'allais pas pouvoir échapper à une confrontation avec lui car je devais récupérer mes devoirs. J'allais le faire maintenant d'ailleurs. Je serais débarrassé. Je me levai alors très lentement. J'étais fatigué, faible et j'avais du mal à tenir debout. Mais je tiendrais bien jusqu'à sa chambre. Je me dirigeai alors lentement vers celle-ci, me soutenant aux meubles pour avancer. Une fois arrivé à la porte, je frappai.

« - Oui ? me répondit une voix froide.

C'est Tooru. Je veux récupérer mes devoirs. »

Il y eu un long silence. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien… La tête me tournait. Finalement, il m'ouvrit. Nous restâmes un moment à nous observer mutuellement, puis il tourna les talons et me désigna quelques affaires.

« - Kaoru à récupéré pour toi. Voilà les cours d'aujourd'hui. »

Je voulus m'avancer pour aller les récupérer quand une migraine me pris et je tombai lourdement au sol dans un grand bruit. Die se retourna vivement et vint me secouer.

« - Kyô ! Kyô tu vas bien ? »

Kyô… Il m'appelait par mon surnom… ça faisait tellement de bien !

« - Je… J'ai la tête qui tourne… »

Il s'apprêtait à me prendre les poignets pour m'aider à me relever quand je remarquais la tâche rouge sur ma chemise. Je m'empressai de rabattre les manches, mais trop tard, il avait vu. Il avait un regard à présent horrifié. Non… Tout mais pas ça ! Je ne veux pas qu'il voit ça…

« - Tooru, montres moi tes poignets.

No-non… Veux pas… Sanglotais-je, maintenant que les larmes avaient reprit.

Montres moi tes poignets, TOORU ! s'exclama t-il. »

Il me prit les bras brusquement et rabattit mes manches jusqu'aux coudes, dévoilant mes poignets ensanglantés. Non… Je ne voulais pas !!

Il regardait, horrifié, le sang qui coulait. Il fronça les sourcils et murmura d'une voix extrêmement froide.

« - Espèce d'imbécile… »

S'en fut trop pour moi. La douleur de mon cœur me torturait. Je me levai précipitamment et quitta la maison en courant. Je ne savais plus où aller. Il pleuvait, dehors, mais cela m'importait peu. Ma vue était brouillée par les larmes et la pluie. Je sanglotais piteusement, regardais de tous les côtés pour trouver une issue à ma souffrance. Avec le peu de force qui me restait, je traversai la rue.

La dernière chose que j'aperçu fut une vision brouillée de deux lumières jaunes brillantes qui s'avançaient vers moi très vite… Je ressentis alors une douleur atroce, comme si on m'avait percuté… Et ensuite, plus rien.

POV Die.

Quel imbécile ! Mais quel imbécile ! Etait-il bête a ce point là ? Se faisait-il du mal réellement et seulement à cause de moi ? J'étais encore rouge de colère quand je le vus s'enfuir à toutes jambes devant moi. Je ne sus d'abord que faire. Je suis resté là, assis, sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste. Puis, me rendant compte du ton que j'avais employé et de mon erreur, je pris enfin conscience que l'imbécile, c'était moi. Il m'en avait fallut, du temps ! Je l'ai fais souffrir depuis le début, tout est ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas refoulé mon amour pour lui, si je n'avais rien fait de tout ça, il ne se serait pas enfui. Les larmes me montant aux yeux, totalement bouleversé, je me levai précipitamment et quittai la maison. Où avait-il bien pu passer ?! Je parcourus un nombre de rues incalculable, et toujours aucune trace. Les larmes avaient commencées finalement à couler sur mon visage. J'étais trempé et désespéré. Je voulais lui crier de revenir, lui crier que je l'aimais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je perçu des bruits dans la rue voisine. Je me précipitai à cet endroit. Une voiture d'ambulance était garée là et une multitude de gens chuchotaient entre eux. Je me faufilai entre eux, leur demandant de me laisser passer. Au milieu de la foule, j'aperçu un corps. Le corps inerte d'un ange blond noyé au milieu de ses larmes et de son sang. Je hurlai alors la douleur qui me transperça.

« - KYÔÔÔÔÔ !!!!! »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oh, je suis sadique ;_ ; mais ne vous inquiétez pas xD Le bonheur et les petits papillons reviendront ! Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder. Merci à ma bêtalectrice de me corriger !

*Tomber amoureux de mon demi frère… ça m'éneeeeeeerve (8) désolé je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher xD


	5. Chapter 5

Venu d'autre part

Chapitre 5.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Titre : Venu d'autre part

Auteur : Sakane-sama

Raiting : T, M pour ce chapitre.

Pairing : Die x Kyo, Toshiya x Kaoru

Disclamer: Pas à moi.

Notre de l'auteur: Haha, vous l'attendiez tous hein ! Le fameux Lemon ! xD Et bien en fin de chapitre mes chères lectrices ! Bonne lecture !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

POV Die.

_« KYÔÔÔÔÔÔ !!! » _

Ma voix se bloqua dans ma gorge, je ne fus plus capable de sortir un seul mot. Une douleur atroce me prit au trippes ce qui me donna envie de vomir. Je me précipitai vers le corps de mon tant aimé, étendu au sol, inerte. Je voulus le secouer pour tenter de le réveiller, mais une main me retenue. Je me retournai, en larmes pour distinguer celui qui m'empêchait de vouloir ouvrir les yeux de Kyô. Cela ne me fut pas très utile, mais yeux étaient noyés par les larmes et ma vue était totalement brouillée, je ne distinguais qu'une vague silhouette masculine.

« - Lâchez-moi ! Hurlais-je. Je veux le réveiller ! Je veux le faire vivre ! Criais-je désespérément.

Ça ne sert à rien, monsieur, calmez vous je vous en pris. S'il a une fracture, vous risquerez de l'aggraver. Il est en vie, ne vous en faites pas. »

Impuissant, je cessai de me débattre. Je lançai un regard au corps étendu par terre, qui se faisait maintenant ramasser avec grand soin par les ambulanciers. Tout ça était de ma faute. Il avait été gravement blessé par ma faute. Il avait faillit mourir par ma faute. Je n'étais qu'un sombre déchet qui l'avait fait souffrir du début jusqu'à la fin en l'ignorant et en refoulant mes propres sentiments qui dévastaient mon cœur. Maintenant, je devais sûrement l'avoir perdu à jamais. En se réveillant, il ne m'aimerait plus. J'en étais presque certain. Milles excuses ne suffiraient pas pour me pardonner pour ce que je lui ai fait subir. Je n'étais qu'un idiot. Un idiot fini.

Je restai là, assis, trempé jusqu'aux os, par terre en train de pleurer. Les gens autour devaient avoir réellement pitié de moi. Ils me regardaient, me lançaient de tant à autres des regards peinés et chuchotaient entre eux. L'homme qui m'avait arrêté tout à l'heure revint vers moi et déposa une couverture sur mes épaules. Il s'agenouilla et me dit calmement.

« - Monsieur, nous y allons. Il doit être hospitalisé dans les plus brefs délais. Voulez vous l'accompagner ? Nous téléphonerons à sa famille une fois dans la voiture, si vous voudrez bien nous passer un numéro, il n'a pas de carte d'identité sur lui.

Oui… soufflais-je, affaiblis. »

Il me saisit alors par les épaules et m'emmena jusqu'au camion où je montai. Le corps de mon amour était déposé sur un lit, de multiples tuyaux l'aidaient à respirer et le sang était encore collé à son visage. J'étais accompagné de l'homme qui m'avait aidé. Nous nous assîmes en silence. Il discuta quelque peu avec l'infirmière qui montait maintenant à l'avant du camion, dans un langage médicinal dont je ne compris que quelques petits mots. Il arrangea la perfusion de Kyô, vérifia si les diagnostiques étaient bons et si il était bien installé. La voiture démarra. Cela provoqua une vague secousse, qui me fit à peine sursauter. Moi, j'étais occupé à fixer le visage de mon ange, il semblait si paisible, même aussi pâle.

Je pris la main de Kyô dans la mienne. Elle était glacée. A ce contact, mes yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. J'étais si faible, j'aurais du être là, pour le protéger… Je remarquai que ses poignets avaient été bandés. Ça aussi, encore une fois, c'était de ma faute. Je l'avais fait souffrir au point qu'il en arrive à se mutiler. Etais-je aveugle ? Oui, sûrement.

Pourtant, je l'avais bien vu, dans sa chair, était gravé mon nom.

« - C'est votre frère ? Me questionna soudainement le médecin qui s'était occupé de Kyô.»

Je le regardai, incrédule. J'hésitai à répondre. Logiquement oui, _Tooru_ était mon frère. Mais ça me faisait mal. Et mes sentiments étaient tout autres.

Que faisais-je ? Je devrais pourtant répondre instinctivement à ce genre de question.

« - Non. »

Je souris.

« - C'est mon petit ami. »

L'homme rougit et détourna la tête, honteux d'avoir posé une telle question. Je m'empressai d'ajouter :

« - Désolé. Ce n'est pas courant. J'espère que je ne vous dégoûte pas trop.

N… Non pas du tout ! C'est moi qui suis désolé pour cette question.

Pas grave. répliquai-je. Merci. »

Il me rendit mon sourire avant de sortir un bloc notes et un crayon. Comme je lui lançai un regard interrogatif, il me dit :

« - Excusez-moi… Pouvez-vous me donner un numéro de téléphone de la famille de ce jeune garçon, fit-il en me tendant le carnet.

Bien sûr… répondis-je en prenant ce qu'il me tendait. »

J'inscris le numéro de téléphone de mon père, je ne connaissais nullement celui de Cécile où même de la maison où je vivais désormais. Ces derniers temps, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça. Quand j'eus finis, je lui tandis le carnet.

« - C'est le numéro de son beau père. Dites lui de vous passer Cécile Nishemura. »

Bien que le nom de la mère de Tooru l'étonna quelque peu, il n'ajouta rien de plus et composa le numéro. Il y eu un court silence puis quelqu'un décrocha. Je l'entendis vaguement parler à Cécile, vu la voix féminine du téléphone, qui était apparemment complètement affolée. Normal, en même temps. Son fils était gravement blessé… à qui la faute ?

Je soupirai et essayai de penser à autre chose. Difficile, en sachant que j'avais sous les yeux un Kyô évanoui, le visage couvert de sang. Je me faisais un souci pas possible pour lui. Je m'en voulais… énormément. Un tel visage ne devrait jamais être salit comme ça. Je déposai ma main sur sa joue glacée et la caressa. L'ambulancier me sourit.

« - Ne vous en faites pas, il n'est pas près de mourir. Mais il a sûrement des côtes fêlées et une jambe de cassée…

C'est déjà trop, répliquais-je.

Ce n'est pas de votre faute…

Si, justement. Mais ce serait trop long à expliquer… Pardonnez-moi, soupirais-je. »

Il me regarda d'un air désolé un instant puis me lança finalement :

« - J'ai du mal à croire qu'il s'agisse de la faute d'un brave homme comme vous. Mais bon, pensez ce que vous voulez. Mais vous savez… Je pense qu'il n'aimerait pas vous voir dans cet état. »

Je souris. Etait-ce vrai ? Sûrement… Seulement, Kyô avait déjà tellement fait pour moi… Maintenant, c'est à moi de m'inquiéter pour lui. A moi de l'aider… Ce que je n'avais finalement jamais fait. Je ne l'avais fait que souffrir. Alors que lui, ce petit ange, méritait toutes les attentions du monde… Je suis un monstre. Et un monstre a-t-il le droit d'aimer un ange ? Je ne sais pas. Mais de ressentir que je l'aimais plus que tout me suffisait déjà bien assez.

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital, Cécile et Shuya étaient déjà là, fous d'inquiétude. Mon père se précipita vers moi tandis que Cécile, en larmes, accompagnait Tooru toujours évanoui à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

« - Daisuke, tu étais là ?! Que c'est t-il passé ?

Je… Tooru s'est fait renversé par une voiture et je…

Tu me raconteras plus tard, suis moi ! »

Il me prit alors par la main et m'entraina vers l'endroit où était partie Cécile quelques minutes plus tôt. Nous courûmes pendant 3 bonnes minutes à travers l'hôpital. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une réception.

« - Madame, Tooru Nishemura a bien été prit en charge ?

Ah, le jeune garçon blond qui vient d'arriver ? Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, il est évanoui, il a 2 côtes fêlées et une jambe bien fracturée. Mais son état n'est pas si grave, nous sommes en train de l'hospitaliser, vous pourrez lui rendre visite demain normalement. Sa mère reste avec lui.

Fort bien… »

Shuya soupira un grand coup. Il semblait rassuré. Moi aussi, en quelque sorte… Mais je m'en voulais toujours autant. 2 côtes fêlées et une jambe cassée, ce n'est pas rien… De plus, j'allais devoir patienter une nuit entière avant d'avoir de ses nouvelles. S'en parler que je ne savais rien de sa réaction quand je reviendrais à lui… C'était insupportable !

Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas contrôler le temps…

Mon père et moi sommes restés dans un silence le plus complet durant le trajet jusqu'à chez nous. Cécile était restée là bas, passer la nuit avec son fils. J'avais voulu faire de même, mais mon père me l'avait interdit, pour une raison que je n'eue pas bien comprise. J'étais autorisé à manquer les cours du lendemain pour pouvoir rendre visite à Kyô.

Arrivé chez nous, je me précipitai dans ma chambre pour rejoindre me lit, pour m'y allonger et tenter de penser à autre chose, ce qui était presque totalement une peine perdue.

La nuit allait être longue, je le sentais…

POV Kyô.

Tout était flou autour de moi… Quelle était cette douleur ? Je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé… Quel est cet endroit ?

Dans un état de demi-conscience, je tâtonnais un peu partout autour de moi pour essayer d'analyser où est ce que je me trouvais. J'entrouvris les yeux : Une aveuglante lumière me les fit refermer directement. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes ma vue s'habitua peu à peu à la luminosité de la pièce. J'étais dans un lit, dans une pièce entièrement blanche. Ça ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital. J'avais du mal à réfléchir, vous cerveau était embrumé. Je voulus me relever, mais j'étais bien trop faible. Je regardai mon bras : Une perfusion ?

Ah, maintenant, je me souvenais. Après… ma dispute, avec Die, je m'étais enfuit… D'après les vagues souvenirs qu'il me restait, je m'étais fait renverser… Du moins, je revois encore une voiture me foncer dessus. Et maintenant me voilà. Pitoyable, comment étais-je arrivé à ce point là ? Je ne fais décidément jamais attention ? J'avais du inquiéter beaucoup de monde… Et Die ? Die, que c'était t-il passé avec Die ? M'avait t-il suivit ? Où… En étions-nous tout simplement au même stade que la dernière fois ?

Je poussai un soupir emmêlé entre la tristesse et l'inquiétude. J'avais envie de pleurer. Encore une fois. Daisuke… Finalement, n'aurais-je pas mieux fait de mourir dans cet accident ? A quoi cela m'avait servit de rester en vie ? Souffrir ? Jusqu'aux restant de mes jours ? Peut être… Dieu ne m'aimait pas, décidément.

« - Tooru ! Tooru, dieu merci, tu es réveillé ! fit une voix qui ne m'était pas étrangère. »

Je tournai brusquement la tête, ce qui me valut un gémissement de douleur. C'était ma mère. Elle portait l'inquiétude sur son visage.

« - Ma-maman ? Articulai-je. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras, en me serrant contre elle tout en évitant de me faire mal. Malgré le fait que mon cœur me semblait réellement brisé, cette attention me rendit heureuse. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas reçu de marque d'affection ! J'essayai vainement de lui rendre son étreinte.

« - Quelle peur tu m'as fait ! Ne t'enfuies plus jamais comme ça ! me dit-elle, soulagée au possible.

Je… maman…

Tu as deux côtes fêlées et une jambe brisée. Evite les gestes brusques. Je vais prévenir Daisuke que tu es ici.

Di.. Die est ici ?! m'exclamais-je.

Oui, il t'a accompagné après ton accident. Heureusement qu'il était là ! Nous n'aurions pas été prévenus. J'arrive. »

Et elle sortit de la pièce. Ainsi Die était resté avec moi… ? Il m'avait suivit ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas abandonné ? Il aurait mieux fait…

Décidément, en ce moment, je ne fais que pleurer, me dis-je, essuyant une nouvelle fois les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, non sans douleur musculaire. Quand la porte se ré-ouvrit, ce fut Daisuke qui apparut. Quand je le vis, je rougis instantanément et détourna la tête, en essayant de masquer mes larmes. Qu'allais t-il me faire cette fois ? Me traiter d'idiot ? Je ne voulais pas recroiser son regard rempli de colère et de dégoût une deuxième fois. C'était trop, je ne le supporterais pas. Je mourrais sûrement sur le coup.

Il détourna lui aussi les yeux, gêné. Il s'avança vers moi.

« - Kyô… »

Pars, Die… Je t'en supplie. Je ne veux pas que tu voies mes larmes. Je ne veux pas relier de lien avec toi… J'ai déjà tellement souffert. Tu aimes ça tant que ça, me pousser à bout ? Je ne répondis rien. Je détournai juste encore un peu la tête.

Il prit finalement une grande inspiration et me dit d'une voix totalement brisée :

« - Si tu savais comme je suis désolé… »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Avais-je bien entendu ? Quand je me retournai, Die était en train de pleurer. Pourquoi… ? Je ne rêvais pourtant pas : l'eau salée perlait abondamment sur ses joues.

Die… Pourquoi ?

« - Kyô… Kyô… Depuis tout ce temps, je te fais souffrir, je t'ignore… Je ressens une douleur atroce, depuis que je t'ai quitté… Mais je n'en laisse rien paraître… Tout ça pour me satisfaire personnellement… Je suis tellement ignoble Kyô ! Sanglota t-il. Alors que… Kyô… Que tu sois mon demi frère, ou autres… ça ne change rien ! Je t'aime… Pardonne moi… finit-il, en tombant à genoux sur le carrelage, en larmes. »

Il appuya sa tête contre le bord sur lit et pleura. Moi, j'étais bouge bé. Aucun mot ne voulait franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, tellement ma gorge était serrée. J'avais l'impression qu'on me brisait en mille morceaux, les pensées se faisaient de moins en moins cohérentes dans ma tête.

Il m'aimait ? Après tout ce qu'il m'avait dit ? Ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer ? Après des semaines d'ignorance… Le jour que j'attendais depuis toujours était finalement enfin arrivé ?

« - D-die… P-pourquoi ? P-p… Pourquoi s-seulement maintenant ? Parvins-je finalement à articuler entre deux sanglots. »

Il releva son visage baigné de larmes pour plonger son regard dans le mien. J'espère qu'il comprenait…

Qu'il comprenait à quel point j'étais heureux !

« - Kyô… Je… Je suis tellement pitoyable… Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi je t'en supplie… Je t'aime… »

Je lui fis relever le visage. Je me perdis un instant dans ses prunelles noires corbeau. Je penchai légèrement la tête. Nous pouvions sentir nos souffles tendres sur notre visage. Je réduisis alors la faible distance qui nous séparait pour souder nos lèvres dans le baiser le plus doux et amoureux que ne nous étions jamais échangé. Il se décolla de moi un instant me se ressouder directement. Nous nous fîmes plus passionnés que jamais. Peu importait la douleur que je ressentais au niveau physique, je m'accrochais à lui comme si il dépendait de ma survie –ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux-, passant mes bras autour de sa nuque pour le presser encore un peu plus. Lui caressait amoureusement mon dos, mais aussi délicatement qu'il le fallait pour ne pas me faire trop mal. Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre comme deux sangsues. A chaque coup de langue, chaque caresse, chaque contacts de nos lèvres, le trou béant de ma poitrine semblait se refermer, comme guérit par ce remède miraculeux qu'était Die. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi heureux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions restés à nous embrasser. Peut être 10 minutes entières ? Nous avions tellement de temps à rattraper…

Ce fut seulement quand on frappa à la porte que nous nous séparâmes brusquement. Die lança un vague « entrez » tout en essuyant ses yeux encore rougis par les larmes de bonheur qu'il avait versé.

Ce fut Shuya qui entra. Il parut légèrement troublé de voir son fils en larmes, mais essaya de ne rien laisser paraître.

« - Le temps de visite est fini, Daisuke, tu dois sortir. Tooru doit prendre sa douche. »

Je n'avais aucune envie de quitter Die, mais il le fallait. Nous nous jetâmes un regard plein de tendresse mais aussi de déception, celle de nous séparer. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte et sortit.

J'avais un sourire béat dont je n'arrivais plus à me séparer. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air d'un idiot. Mais bon, peut m'importait, je me sentais si bien… Shuya me jeta un bref regard avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

Je soupirai et sanglota longuement. Les larmes de bonheur ne cessaient de couler. Die… Die… Je l'avais enfin retrouvé… Malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir… Je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Pas la moindre sensation de colère n'était en moi. Il devait pourtant le mériter, mais je n'y parvenais pas.

Cependant, il y avait un autre problème, celui de Shuya. Il avait vraiment l'air gêné. D'ailleurs avait-il sans doute remarqué nos larmes mutuelles…

Je n'eus pas plus de temps pour réfléchir à la question car une infirmière entra dans ma chambre, un suppositoire à la main…

Arh… Mes souffrances n'étaient finalement pas prêtes de s'arrêter.

POV Die.

Kyô sortit de l'hôpital deux semaines plus tard. Je lui rendais visite tout les jours, mais il me manquait tout de même. Sans parler de Toshiya et Kaoru, qui étaient morts d'inquiétude et qui n'avaient même pas pu passer lui rendre visite. Autant dire que le lendemain de l'accident, lorsque j'étais venu à l'école et que je leur avais tout raconté, je m'étais fait remonter les bretelles ! J'avais eu le droit à une claque de Toshiya et les nombreuses réprimandes de Kaoru, avant que je ne puisse articuler que nous nous étions réconciliés. Ils s'étaient alors calmés et m'avaient sourit. Bien que deux secondes plus tard, Toshiya me tirait l'oreille pour leur avoir fait peur. Il appelait ça sa « punition divine ». Sacré Toshiya.

Sans Kyô, les jours étaient passés lentement. Bien que j'y fusse habitué, vu que je l'ignorais systématiquement avant, cela me rendait vraiment très irritable. Je m'énervais pour rien et j'étais constamment nerveux. Même Kaoru, d'habitude si indifférent, avait finit par me dire que je l'énervais. Je lui avais lancé un vague : « Pas d'ma faute… » Avant de retourner bouder dans mon coin.

Tous les soirs, dans ma chambre, je cherchais une vaine occupation. Mon regard se posait d'abord sur mon ordinateur portable. Bof… Je n'avais pas envie de chater et je n'avais rien de particulier à regarder sur internet. Il se posa ensuite sur la télévision. Je pris vaguement la télécommande et l'allumai. Première chaine: Information régionales… Barbant. Deuxième chaine : Jeu télévisé… ça aurait pu être drôle, mais pour l'heure je n'avais pas vraiment envie de regarder ce genre de débilité. Troisième chaine : Feuilleton à l'eau de rose… Génial ! Juste ce qu'il me fallait !

Je jetai rageusement la télécommande à mes pieds avec dans mettre les mains dans les poches et de retourner vers ma chambre. Mon regard se posa sur mon sac. Tiens, mes devoirs ! Ça allait sûrement m'occuper !

Je me jetai sur mon bureau, avide de pouvoir détourner Kyô de ma pensée, et ouvris mon livre de maths. Même Papa fut surpris : je restai une bonne heure sur mes leçons, moi qui d'habitude les bouclais en dix minutes. Malheureusement, je constatai au bout de cette heure que je n'avais finalement réellement plus rien à faire et que j'allais encore devoir trouver un moyen de l'éloigner de mes pensées. Je balayai ma chambre de regard… Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir pensé à ça plus tôt ! En plus, ça faisait longtemps que je n'en n'avais pas joué et ça commençait à me manquer. Je me dirigeai alors vers ma guitare. Je la pris, la posa délicatement sur mes genoux et commença à fredonner un air. Je me laissai alors aller dans les douces sensations que me procurait l'instrument. Mes doigts se laissèrent glisser sur les cordes, les faisant vibrer pour en obtenir une douce mélodie. Je fermai les yeux, laissai mon esprit partir bien loin de mon corps. Qu'est ce que j'aimais jouer... A force de penser à autre chose, j'avais presque finis par oublier la sensation que ça me faisait. Je ne jouais pas vraiment de morceaux fixes, je me laissais guider par la musique.

Autant dire que cela m'avait occupé durant le reste de la soirée.

Pour en revenir à Kyô, les semaines d'attente avaient été dures, bien que grâce à ça je devais bien avoir progressé en guitare, bien que je fusse déjà assez bon. Donc, un jour, Papa s'était précipité dans ma chambre.

« - Bonne nouvelle… On va chercher Tooru ! S'était-il exclamé. »

Autant dire que j'avais sursauté et je m'étais précipité dans la voiture, siège passager. J'étais surexcité à l'idée qu'il puisse enfin rentrer à la maison. A vrai dire, je m'en mordais même les doigts. Mes membres tremblaient. J'allais même hurler à mon père de se dépêcher quand celui-ci ouvrit la portière et s'installa. Il me semblait qu'il allait tellement lentement ! J'allais craquer. Je tournai la tête pour le regarder. Il avait un visage plutôt fermé. En fait, il semblait joyeux à l'idée que Kyô soit rétablit, mais il était aussi préoccupé. J'en fus surpris, mais j'essayai de ne rien en laisser paraître. Après quelques minutes de lourd silence, il me déclara :

« - Dai-kun… Dis-moi…

Euh… oui ? répondis-je, quelque peu craintif : Quand il prenait cette expression, ce n'était jamais très bon signe.

Tu… Enfin je veux dire… Toi et Tooru… Vous étiez ensemble ? »

Ce fut un choc, et j'en fus extrêmement gêné. Comment avait-t-il pu savoir ? Il me semblait ne jamais lui avoir dis que j'avais un petit ami, encore moins que celui-ci s'appelle Tooru. Peut être que Kyô… ? Non, impossible, Kyô n'aurait jamais dit ça à Papa ! Même après notre séparation… De plus, dans la chambre d'hôpital, on restait toujours très discrets. Alors comment ? Et est ce que je devais dire la vérité ?

« - Euh… Comment tu…

Le soir où j'avais voulu te faire la surprise, je… J'ai entendu ce que vous vous êtes dit par la suite. »

Je tremblais légèrement. Plus vraiment à cause de l'excitation, mais à cause de l'appréhension. Il avait réellement entendu ? Comment allait-il réagir ?

Beaucoup de questions tournaient dans ma tête. Je ne savais pas quoi répliquer, ainsi je demeurai silencieux, bien que papa semblait attendre une réponse. Je pouvais presque entendre mon cœur battre contre la paroi de ma poitrine. Mes mains s'entortillaient nerveusement et mon regard était baissé. Il y eu un silence pesant avant que je ne réponde.

« - Et bien… Oui. Nous sommes ensemble.

Vous êtes... ? dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Oui… Nous le sommes toujours. »

Il eut une légère hésitation puis soupira :

« - Ecoute, je ne veux pas paraître désagréable, mais… »

Il fut interrompu quand il vit que nous étions finalement garés sur le parking de l'hôpital. Moi, j'appréhendais la suite. Si papa et Cécile n'acceptaient pas notre relation, je craignais que je ne le supporte pas. Il ne termina cependant pas sa phrase. Il sortit de la voiture silencieusement et m'invita à faire de même. Je le suivis.

Nous traversâmes le parking pour enfin pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

« - En fait, Cécile n'est pas là ? Questionnais-je.

Elle travaille, tu le sais bien. Elle ne revient que dans environ une heure. »

Je ne répondis pas et continuai de le suivre. Nous fîmes le trajet habituel –habituel finalement car nous allions rendre visite à Kyô plusieurs fois par semaine- avant de nous poster devant la porte de la chambre. Papa frappa trois fois, avant qu'il nous fut signe que nous pouvions entrer. Le cœur battant, je poussai la porte. Il était assis sur son lit, préparant ses affaires. Il avait toujours sa jambe dans le plâtre –ses côtes étaient presque guéries-. Il se retourna. Quand il me vit, son éternel sourire si chaleureux éblouit son visage. Je souris à mon tour, j'étais si heureux ! Cet ange était-il réellement à moi ? Je m'avançai vers lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, sous le regard gêné de Papa. Kyô sembla aussi très surpris que je l'embrasse devant mon père, mais il semblait finalement aussi qu'il était au courant, vu qu'il ne chercha pas à s'expliquer. Papa s'avança et nous dit :

« - Tooru, tu es près ? Nous y allons.

Oui, bien sûr ! Répondit-il avec un grand sourire. »

Papa sembla surprit. Sûrement parce que d'habitude, Kyô ne lui adressait jamais la parole ou encore un sourire. Il se retourna finalement, aida Kyô à se hisser sur ses béquilles, me demanda de prendre le sac de celui-ci et partit.

Ces béquilles étaient dérangeantes, je ne pouvais pas glisser les doigts de Kyô dans les miens. Mais bon, je n'allais pas me plaindre, il revenait : Enfin !

« - Toshiya et Kaoru n'en peuvent plus si tu savais !

Ah bon ? s'étonna t-il.

Oui. Ils te réclament tous les jours !

Tant que ça ! s'exclama t-il en rigolant. »

Je rigolai à mon tour puis déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de mon bien aimé, qui rougit instantanément. Je trouvai ça tellement mignon ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de me moquer de lui. Il détourna le regard, gêné. Je l'obligeai alors à relever les yeux vers moi et lui roula la pelle du siècle. J'eus l'impression qu'il était tellement gêné et pétrifié qu'il allait tomber à la renverse ! C'était presque hilarant ! J'éclatai de rire tandis qu'il me menaçait de me frapper avec son plâtre une fois rentrés. Les gens qui se trouvaient là étaient choqués, mais je m'en fichais bien. J'étais avec mon Kyô, je ne pouvais aller mieux.

Nous étions rentrés à la maison dans la bonne humeur. Une fois arrivés, nous nous étions précipités avec Kyô à l'intérieur de ma chambre, après avoir déballé ses affaires. Nous nous étions affalés sur le lit, faisant bien attention au plâtre de Kyô, et nous nous étions embrassés durant presque toute la soirée.

Ce que ça faisait du bien, qu'il soit de retour…

POV Kyô.

Le jour où j'étais rentré au lycée, Toshiya et Kaoru m'avaient presque sautés dessus, et avaient passés je ne sais combien de temps à critiquer Die en disant que c'était un idiot. J'avais bien rigolé, à part que Die avait boudé pendant tout le restant de la matinée. J'avais plutôt bien rattrapé les cours, et puis, Die m'aidait souvent quand j'avais besoin d'un conseil. Je n'avais donc pas trop de retard. Pour les béquilles, c'est ce qui avait été le plus énervant. Je ne pouvais pas me déplacer librement et nous avions du limiter nos soirées. Die se faisait très patient et m'aidait à chaque occasion, ce dont quoi je lui étais très reconnaissant.

De ce fait, j'allais bien mieux. J'avais repris du poids et Die était à mes côtés désormais. Nous vivions un amour passionnel, bien que je sente qu'il nous manquait un petit quelque chose…

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que j'avais enlevé mon plâtre. Ma rééducation se passait très bien, je pouvais à présent marcher normalement, même si je ne pouvais toujours pas faire de sport. Ce qui entre autre ne me gênait pas trop, vu que je n'aimais pas beaucoup cette matière.

Ce soir, j'étais en train de faire mes devoirs, hyper concentré dans mon exercice de maths, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« - Entrez, marmonnais-je. »

C'était Die, bien que je m'en fusse douté. Soudainement, je ne lui en voulait plus de m'avoir dérangé.

« - Et bien mon amour, on est vendredi soir ! Demain weekend, tu bosses déjà ?

Il faut bien que je sois persévérant si je veux rattraper le niveau… grommelais-je.

Tu es déjà bien assez intelligent, dit il en encerclant ses bras au niveau de mon torse.

Ça, c'est toi qui le dis.

Si je le dis, c'est que ça doit être vrai. Cécile et Papa sont au restaurant, ce soir. Ils ne rentrent pas avant minuit, apparemment.

Ah bon ? Carrément ? Comme ça sans nous ?

Ils sont méchants hein ? Mais t'inquiètes pas, au moins on est que tout les deux… Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

Je ne sais pas… Mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que j'ai faim. »

Tandis qu'il me mordillait délicatement le cou, il me susurra à l'oreille d'une voix terriblement sensuelle :

« - Hm, moi ce soir, la seule chose que j'ai envie de manger, c'est toi… »

Hein ? Moi ? Me manger ? Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce qu'il entendait par là ?

Gêné et rouge au possible, je me levai brusquement.

« - Je… Je vais faire des pâtes ! »

Quel détournement de conversation minable… Note à moi-même : penser à varier les arguments. Alors que je voulus me précipiter dans la cuisine, la porte se referma devant moi.

« - D-die ? Dis-je, tremblant. »

Je n'osais pas me retourner. Si bien que ce fut lui qui prit l'initiative. Il me tourna face à lui, m'auto-dictant de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Ce que je fis. Son expression était concentrée et autoritaire. Il me désirait également, je le voyais bien. Si à ce moment même j'eus pu me glisser dans un trou de souris, je crois que je l'aurais fait.

« - Kyô… Si je te disais que j'avais follement envie de toi là maintenant tout de suite, tu dirais quoi ? »

J'étais tellement gêné et terrifié à la fois que les larmes me montaient aux yeux… Il voulait me… ? Je savais que Die était de nature directe, mais là, ça me faisait un choc. En voyant qu'une larme commençait à couler sur ma joue, il se ravisa et me pris dans ses bras. Il me serra avec force avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je lui rendis avec toute la force que je pu, même si quelque part je lui demandais d'arrêter. Ça me faisait bien trop envie…

« - Rah, désolé Kyô… Mon instinct de mâle se réveille... Tu es tellement désirable… Je t'ai brusqué, pardon, Dit-il en enfouissant sa tête au creux de mon cou.»

La délicatesse de se gestes et de ses paroles me rassurèrent. J'avais toujours désiré Die d'une certaine façon, mais l'acte complet me faisait réellement peur. Et si ça se passait mal ? J'avais déjà fait l'amour à une fille, mais alors se faire empaler par un mec, c'était pas aussi réjouissant… Bien que ce soit Die. Et puis je voyais mal les rôles inversés, il avait toujours dominé d'une certaine façon et son corps était bien trop viril pour que le mien ne vienne le dominer. Et puis… Mon corps ? Serait-il à la hauteur des espérances de Die ? Je n'en étais pas certain… Cependant, je voulais lui faire plaisir… Alors je pris l'initiative. Je resserrai mes bras autour de sa taille.

« - Non, Die, c'est bon. Tu peux le faire. »

Il me regarda, surprit.

« - Tu es sûr Kyô ? Ne te sens pas obligé…

Non, Die. Je veux te sentir en moi… »

Il me sourit tendrement, me caressa la joue. Il m'embrassa puis me souffla :

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, tout va bien se passer. »

Malgré mon appréhension, ses paroles étaient douces et me rassurèrent. Il me prit par la main et m'emmena vers le lit. Il m'y allongea, et enleva mon T-shirt. Entreprenant ! Je tremblais un peu.

Pour me détendre, sa main passa délicatement sur mon torse, caressa la moindre parcelle de ma peau, ce qui me fit frissonner de plaisir. Il était si doux…

Il se mit à califourchon sur moi et se débarrassa à son tour de sa chemise. Son torse était imberbe, d'une magnifique couleur pâle où deux boutons de chairs roses y étaient dressés. Face à lui, je me sentais vraiment stupide.

« - Mon amour, si tu veux me toucher, vas y… »

Sa voix était si sensuelle que je ne pu résister : Je passai mes mains le long de son corps, créant des petits cercles autour de son nombril. Il poussa un grognement de plaisir avant de m'embrasser goulument. Il s'attaqua ensuite à mon cou, tandis que mes mains étaient passées dans son dos. Il descendit alors un peu plus bas, pour mordiller avec douceur de précision mes tétons, ce qui me fit gémir. Ce qu'il me faisait était tellement bon… Que serait la suite ?

Il traça un sillon de salive sur mon torse, avant de faire rouler sa langue dans mon nombril. Cela me chatouilla quelque peu, je ris doucement. Mes mains restaient plantées dans ses cheveux, caressaient son dos de temps à autre. Il remonta pour m'embrasser, tandis que ses mains défaisaient habilement ma ceinture, avant de faire glisser mon pantalon. Quand il voulut faire glisser mon boxer pour que je me retrouve entièrement nu, je le retins, gêné.

« - Qu'est ce que…

Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. Je prends soin de toi. Je vais nous mettre à égalité, d'accord ? »

Il défit alors sa ceinture et son pantalon, avant de faire glisser son boxer, faisant apparaître son sexe tendu. Mon dieu… C'était quoi ça ? (Ndla : A vérifier si Die a été gâté par sa maman, je ne suis pas sûre ! xD) Je rougis comme une vierge effarouchée. Die était apparemment très bien monté… Une fois qu'il m'est mis à nu à mon tour, Je me rendis compte de la chose : Die était un homme. Un homme normalement constitué avait un sexe, et celui de Die était plutôt bien fourni. Et ce sexe allait rentrer en lui par mon anus, un certainement bien plus petit orifice que le vagin d'une femme. Cette version des choses me terrifia.

« - Die… mais… Tu es certain que ça va rentrer ? »

Il me considéra un instant avant d'éclater de rire. J'étais un peu vexé et fis la moue. Ce serait certainement plus facile pour lui que pour moi !

« - Voyons Kyô ! Bien sûr que oui ! Tout va bien se passer, je prends soin de toi.

C'est pas drôle, Die… dis-je en tremblotant.

Pardon mon cœur. Mais ne t'en fais pas. »

Il m'embrassa pour me détendre, avant de retourner à son activité. Je me sentais réellement chauffer. J'eus des frissons de désir quand il vint déposer un baiser sur ma verge. Un petit cri de plaisir quand il la lécha de haut en bas… Et un râle rauque quand il me prit en bouche.

« - Haaaan… Die… »

Il exerça une forte pression sur mon sexe qui me fit fondre. Je poussais des gémissements de plus en plus aigus en fonction de la vitesse de ses vas et viens. Je perdais la tête, je n'avais plus la raison. J'en voulais plus, toujours plus.

« - Han ouiii ! »

Die releva la tête juste au moment où je n'en puis plus. Je me relâchai alors sur son visage. Sortant tout juste de l'extase pure, je me relevai doucement et repris peu à peu mes esprits. Voyant que je l'avais tâché, je rougis :

« - Oh ! Je ! Die… Pardon ! »

Il me sourit, ça ne le dégoutait absolument pas.

Cela me toucha. Je m'avançai alors doucement vers lui. Je caressai sa joue d'un revers de main et entreprit de lécher ma propre semence qui coulait sur son doux visage. Ça me rebutait un peu de faire ça, mais si c'était pour lui, ça ne me dérangerais pas. Je voulais lui prouver qu'avec lui, je pourrais faire n'importe quoi, je voulais le rendre heureux. Une fois que j'eus finis de le « nettoyer », il m'embrassa une énième fois, un baiser au goût légèrement âcre et salé.

Il se redressa alors et se lécha les doigts. Je n'eus pas très bien compris.

« - Euh… Die ?

Je vais te préparer. »

Je frissonnai. Il allait… Oh mon dieu. Il m'envoya un regard sensuel et plein de désir qui réveilla mon excitation encore bien présente. Ce qu'il était désirable, comme ça, sa langue qui glissait habilement entre ses doigts, déposant une mêlée de salive qui dégoulinait le long de sa main. Il descendit alors celle-ci jusqu'à mon entrée. Là, je me crispai. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

« - Détends-toi mon cœur. »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! J'étais terrifié.

Un doigt me pénétra alors. A ma grande surprise, je ne ressentis qu'une vague gêne, qui disparut au fil des caresses de mon amant. Quand le deuxième doigt apparu, une vague douleur me traversa. Mais ce n'était pas très conséquent. Je gémis même de plaisir, tandis que ses doigts se mouvaient en moi. C'était bon… Je ressentis même une frustration quand ils me quittèrent. Bien que la frustration fut très vite transformée en peur, quand sa verge tendue se pressa contre mon entrée, une fois lubrifiée. Je tremblai de tous mes membres et me crispai.

« - Détends toi mon ange, ça va faire mal sinon. »

Raison de plus ! Malgré ça, au bout de quelques minutes, mon corps se détendait peu à peu, au fur et à mesure qu'il me susurrait des paroles rassurantes et que ses mains parcouraient mon corps. Finalement, une douleur fulgurante me transperça quand il entra en moi.

« - Die… ça fait mal… »

Il se stoppa, puis déposa de doux baisers sur me visage, pour me faire penser à autre chose. Quand je fus parfaitement relaxé, il s'enfonça jusqu'à la base, me faisant pousser un petit cri aigu. Ce… C'était si bon !

« - Encore Die…

Tu aimes mon ange ? me dit il avec un sourie légèrement pervers, en se renfonçant brutalement en moi, butant contre ma prostate. »

Je poussai un cri de jouissance, alors qu'il s'afférait à faire de lents et langoureux vas et viens. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, tellement les décharges de plaisir s'évadaient à travers mon corps. Je lui demandais toujours d'aller plus vite, hurlais mon plaisir sans retenu, alors que lui poussait également des soupirs de jouissance, murmurait mon nom sensuellement. J'écartai les jambes au maximum, rejetai ma tête en arrière. Il déposa des baisers sur mon cou, tandis qu'il accélérait la cadence. Quand j'atteignis le septième ciel, ma voix se bloqua dans ma gorge. Je voyais des étoiles, totalement perdu dans le plaisir.

« - Haaaan… DIE !

Kyô… Je t'aime… »

Je me déversai sur mon ventre, et lui en moi. Totalement épuisé, je l'entendais me murmurer des mots que je savais plein d'amour mais que je ne comprenais pas. Je m'évanoui alors dans ses bras, encore perdu dans ma jouissance.

A suivre…

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Et voilà, chapitre 5 bouclé ! Il est bien plus long que d'habitude, j'avais pas mal de truc à caser. Il devrait rester environ 2 chapitres, qui arriverons peut être un peu plus tard. Merci encore à ma bêta-lectrice, et à mes fidèles lecteurs et leurs commentaires si encourageants !


End file.
